


Our son

by EmmaSpencer



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Adoption, Aftermath, Baby Brother, Baby Lestrade, Difficulties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Exhausted Greg, Falling out, Family Problems, Finding a home, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Greg is Sweet, Greg is angry, Greg left for uni, Greg to the rescue, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Meeting Greg, Mycroft and babies, Mycroft has to get used to a lot, Mycroft in a bad shape, Overthinking, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Whining, Worried Mycroft, Young Mycroft, life goes on - Freeform, long walk, serious talk, talking time, the biological makers are back in the picture, troubled Mycroft, you are an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 06:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16112633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaSpencer/pseuds/EmmaSpencer
Summary: “Poor thing.” she sighed and sat down.“He asked if he’ll be loved at the place where he ends up.”“He is really intelligent.”“Seems like.”“You think he is lying?”“You’ve seen his injuries and the scars. You could see the exact moment when he gave up playing the grown up, he is a scared, traumatised young child.”“I want to take him home.”





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft learned really quickly that the best way to survive is to hide. So he did that, he hid from his parents, he hid from his brothers, he hid from the world. He was the youngest of eight not making it easy on him. He wasn’t really planned or waited, it just happened that he was borne and he could consider himself lucky for not being put out to the dogs, but there were days he wished he never got born. He was just another useless mouth to be fed, so he tried not to be under their eyes, eating as little as possible, not taking up space, not demanding attention or love. He learned to be invisible spending his days in the library hiding behind picture books because that was what four years old should read, not history and math and political books which he adored. His mind was like a sponge sucking up the knowledge, and never letting it go. He looked up from the book and smiled at the kind lady, he called her that since she always smiled at him when they met, that was more than anyone ever showed towards him.   
He sighed and jumped up trying to reach the doorbell but his ankle really hurt. He just reached it and the bell rang for very little time. It could easily be misheard so he collected all his strength and jumped again falling down with a cry. He was cold, in pain; too much pain to listen if he succeeded this time or not. He must have because the door opened, he looked up in the warm light to be met by the kind lady.  
“I’m sorry to bother you at this hour Ma’am.” he stood up on shaking legs trying to smooth down his dishevelled dirty clothes. “My name is Mycroft, I saw you in the library several times and I was wondering if you could help me.”  
“Come in dear.” she opened the door. “My name is Violet and this is my husband Sieger.”  
“Sir.” Mycroft extended his hand for a handshake.  
“Come sit in the kitchen, are you hungry?”  
“Yes please.” he climbed up to the chair.  
“Are you hurt?”  
“I’m afraid so.”  
“Well you eat a little and tell us what happened.” she smiled at him.  
“I have seven brothers and no one really cares if I’m around or not. That is why I spend my time in the library. Tonight I went home and I usually sneak in, snitch something to eat and disappear again but I was caught this time. It was one of my brothers he was drunk, he got me dressed in girls clothes…my mother does laundry. He forced me into these and…I screamed so the others came in to help him hold me down. I bite and scratch and kick and managed to get out of their hands and I’m really sorry but I had no idea where I should go. I once tried to go to the police but I was told that being beaten by my father doesn’t worth their attention; it happens and I should behave better to avoid it next time. Thank you.” he got a plate, he had to hold himself back not to stuff everything into his mouth. “I’m really sorry, truly. I saw you in the library and you seemed kind I just thought…”  
“It’s okay Mycroft.” she smiled at him. “It’s perfectly all right, we help.” she put more tea to the table. “Tell me something dear…”  
“They didn’t have time to do anything to me...I fought till I could ran off.”  
“How old are you?”  
“I’m four.”  
“Four?”  
“Yes Ma’am. I read a lot, not picture books, I just use them as cover.”  
“It seemed like you had my book one day, I thought I was mistaken.”  
“Violet Holmes.”  
“That is me.”  
“It was a really interesting book, I learned a lot from it. Took me a few days to get through it, some things were a bit hard but I learn quickly.” her husband came back into the kitchen.  
“All right dear, now we go to the hospital, okay? Just to be safe…you know.”  
“Yes.”  
“I get you something warm.”  
“Thank you so much.” Mycroft took the plate and the mug balanced on it to the sink, he had to get to his tiptoes to reach it.  
“Let me.” Mr. Holmes took it from him. “I’ll do it later.”  
“Thank you Sir.” Mycroft looked up at him. “Could you tell me what is going to happen to me now?”  
“We are going to the hospital so they can make sure that you are all right and then we talk to social services and maybe the police.” he knelt down. “You have to be brave and tell them everything that happened to you, okay?”  
“Okay.” Mycroft nodded. “Where will I live after that?”  
“Well; that I don’t know, I’m sorry. They might find you a family or some other safe place.”  
“Won’t they beat me there?” Mycroft felt really tired making it harder to keep up the façade.  
“No.”  
“I won’t have to steal food then?”  
“No.” he took his hand.  
“Will they love me?” he blinked rapidly not understanding why his vision blurred.  
“This will do.” Violet came back in. “What happened?”  
“He is tired and scared.” he picked him up. “I think a blanket will be enough, you can sit with him.”  
“I get it.” Mycroft was wrapped in the blanket and put to the backseat held by Mrs. Holmes.

“Poor thing.” she sighed and sat down.  
“He asked if he’ll be loved at the place where he ends up.”  
“He is really intelligent.”  
“Seems like.”  
“You think he is lying?”  
“You’ve seen his injuries and the scars. You could see the exact moment when he gave up playing the grown up, he is a scared, traumatised young child.”  
“I want to take him home.”  
“Hmm?”  
“We’ve been trying for years and nothing. He needs help, we can help him, we will love him…I will.”  
“I was thinking the same.” he took her hand.  
“We should ask him too.”  
“And talk to social services. It might take longer than you think.”  
“I know, but it might be easier for him too; knowing that we want him, that we fight for him.”  
“And if it doesn’t work out?”  
“True. What should we do then?”  
“Tell him everything honestly.” he sighed. “He will understand I think.”

“Are you all right Mycroft?”  
“Yes thank you.” Mycroft was curled up in the bed.  
“We want to talk to you about something.”  
“I told them everything.”  
“Good, good, that is really good.” she smiled. “We want to try and adopt you. I say try because we don’t know how the process will end but we would start the process if you want that. It’s okay if you don’t want that…perfectly all right, we will still help in any ways we can.”  
“It…I…I mean…I think I’d like that.” he whispered. “I know it can turn out differently but thank you.” she smiled at him. “I won’t miss them, none of them.” he mumbled. “The only reason I didn’t run away because of the library. I love it too much to just leave it.”  
“I can bring in books for you, just tell me what you’d like.”  
“Thank you. I think I sleep now if you don’t mind.”  
“We let you rest, good night Mycroft.”  
“Good night.” he mumbled already half asleep.

 

“So this is your room.” Mycroft peaked into the room.  
“Thank you.” he whispered.   
“You can go in and look around.” Mycroft hesitantly stepped in.  
“So this is my room?”  
“Yes, there are clothes in the wardrobe, books, games…” Mycroft fiddled with his hands. “Are you all right?” she stepped to him, Mycroft shook his head and sat down. “What is it Mycroft dear, you can tell me. We are here to help you.” Mycroft just shook his head again as his tears fell. “Okay Mycroft.” she said softly and sat down. “I want you to remember what I tell you right now. We will not send you away because you are hungry or you need something…there is nothing that you can do that would make us send you away or hurt you. We might argue, I can not promise you that; I argued with my parents too but I still love them…it’s part of life. I know it must be hard for you, new place, new people, everything strange and different but I’m sure you’ll see that we can be trusted and you’ll be able to have a wonderful life.” she sat closer to Mycroft not touching him only when he leaned to her she dared to wrap her arms around him.  
“He is in bed.” she went down after hours. “Cried for hours and hours.”  
“They told us it’s not going to be easy, we need to be patient and supportive and try to stay calm.”  
“That I can do.” she smiled. “I can’t believe anyone would do this to him.”  
“Me neither.”  
“He is just amazing, anyone would be happy to have him…”  
“He is with us now.” he hugged her. “I hope he’ll like it here.”  
“Me too. You think I should stay home?”  
“I don’t think that is necessary, I’m close anyways, I can pick him up if needed any time.”  
“I know.” she sighed.  
“You don’t have to take me in.” Mycroft’s whisper drew their attention.  
“We really want you here, honestly.” Sieger smiled at him. “We just want you to feel well and safe, to call this your home...so we are just talking about how to make you feel well here…”  
“I like my room.” he said shyly.  
“I’m glad.”  
“I better go back to bed.”  
“If you don’t want to talk about anything else.”  
“Not now, I think.”  
“We are here, just come to any of us.”  
“Okay. Good night.”  
“Night.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft stood up when Violet came to the office. “I am, please I try better, promise I’ll be better…I can be…please, please…” he tried to hold back his sobs.  
“It’s okay dear.” Violet smiled and extended her arms.  
“I’m so sorry, please believe me.” he whispered.  
“I believe you.” she took his hand and smiled at him. “Now we sit and talk.” they all sat down, Mycroft continued to sob quietly, dangling his legs on the chair.  
“Thank you for coming Mrs Holmes.” the principle started.  
“Anything happened?”  
“Well it’s about Mycroft’s behaviour. He seems distant from activities, not really making effort to be friends with anyone. He doesn’t hurt anyone, always respectful, never talking back. But if we play as a group or do other activities he doesn’t come on his own. If he’s told to sit to the table then he does but still not willing to participate. I thought you may need to take him to a specialist to prevent learning problems…” Violet chuckled and reached for Mycroft pulling him to her lap.  
“I was scared for a minute.” she kissed him wiping off his tears. “I told them that he doesn’t need this but of course no one believed it and we really want to keep him so he is here. Sorry dear, we fix it.” she hugged him tightly.   
“Ahmmm.” the principle cleared her throat.  
“As you know I’m a mathematician and teach at the university, we solve advance math problems together at home; me and Mycroft. It’s not that he is slow or has problems with studying, it’s too easy for him. Follow the line, colouring; it’s really not for him. He needs to be challenged, he wants to learn constantly, you clearly can’t give that to him. I know he has to learn to interact with his age group and we take him to the playground, on play dates and he tries, I can really see it. He just needs lot more time to trust someone and to be frank other five years olds are not on the same level as he. Anything else?”  
“I think we need to talk more about him.”  
“What about?” she sighed.  
“How he is integrating to the family?”  
“Well.”  
“No nightmares?”  
“There are from time to time, but we are dealing with it. There is really no problem with him. He is not picky, he is not scared of us, he talks a lot at home, he helps around the house and the garden. We play, go for trips, study. Good appetite, sleeps well…what else you want to know?”  
“I…nothing.” she smiled, it was clearly a forced smile.  
“Can we go now?”  
“Yes, thank you for coming in.” she took Mycroft’s hand and they left.  
“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft whispered when they got to the car.  
“What for?”  
“You had to leave early because of me. I only cause problems…I tried but I can’t just run around all day long and laugh when someone falls. And there is really nothing to talk about with them…nothing…”  
“I know, it’s okay Mycroft. You don’t belong here, it was clear for me not for them. I’ll make sure you that don’t have to come back.”  
“What will I do then?”  
“Come with me till we get you a teacher or get you into school….I check what can we do.”  
“To the university?”  
“Not yet dear.” she chuckled. “We need to stop by the shop.”  
“We need eggs, you told me to remind you…and washing detergent.”  
“Thank you.”

Mycroft stopped to read a newspaper, when he finished and looked around he was alone.  
“I did it again.” he sighed.  
“Need help?” a lady stopped by him.  
“Thank you, I lost Violet…”  
“I got it mum!” he was almost knocked off his legs by a young boy. “Sorry.” he mumbled.  
“Nothing happened.” Mycroft scanned him curiously.  
“Use your eyes Greg.”  
“Sorry mum, sorry…”  
“Mycroft.”  
“Yes, hello. Are we going?” he asked not being able to stop for a second.  
“We just need to help the young man find his mother.”  
“Not my mother…I mean she is more mother to me than the women who gave birth to me.”  
“How old are you?” Greg leaned down examining him curiously.  
“Five.”  
“Mycroft! There you are.” Violet sighed.  
“I…”  
“I know you are sorry.” she smiled at him. “Stopped to read?” he nodded. “Anything interesting?” he shook his head.  
“Well we go then. Violet.” she turned to the other mother.  
“Annabel and this is Greg…Greg?”  
“He ran that way.” Mycroft pointed to a direction.   
“Hyperactive, pray yours not.” she sighed. “I love him, all this running keeps me in shape at least…it was good meeting you.” she hurried away calling Greg’s name.  
“I knew you are not lost, don’t worry.”   
“I try not to get distracted again.”  
“Sure.” she smiled at him.   
“You think I could meet Gregory again?”  
“You talked?”  
“Not much, but I’d like to.”  
“I don’t know the family.”  
“They are there.” she chuckled.  
“You go and talk to him.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, they say you have problems with communication.”  
“Okay.” he ran towards them. “Hi!” he stopped in front of Greg. “My name is Mycroft Holmes, would you like to spend some time with me?”  
“What?” he frowned.  
“Oh so cute.” his mother whispered. “Well of course Greg would like to play with you.”  
“Mum!” he yelled.  
“I talk with Violet.” she went to talk to her.  
“Great.” Greg sighed.  
“Why don’t you want to come over? I have games, we have a really nice garden…”  
“Are you kidding with me? Me playing with a baby?”  
“I’m five.”  
“And I’m seven. My mum thinks you are cute and now I have to hang out with you…I became a babysitter…lame.” Mycroft chuckled. “What?”  
“I don’t care what you say, I had seven brothers they did nothing more than talk trash about me.”  
“Where are they now?”  
“With the ones that brought me to life.”  
“Why aren’t you there?”  
“Because they hurt me. Violet helped me and then they took me in.”  
“Why don’t you call her mother?”  
“It’s only been a few months, I…I need time getting used to.”  
“If you say so.” he sighed. “When is it?” he asked with defeat when his mum stepped to them.  
“Tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Lovely.” he sighed.  
“See you tomorrow Gregory.” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m not entirely sure he wants to be with you.” Violet said after they left.  
“I know, but he’ll be surprised.”  
“Won’t you be disappointed?”  
“No.” Mycroft shook his head. “Thank you so much.” he hugged her.  
“If I can get you into company, anything.” she chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

“What kind of magic did you use on him?” she asked washing Mycroft’s hair.  
“No magic involved…I’m adorable.”  
“Well I can’t argue with that…but he was so calm and balanced and it was impossible to separate the two of you.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Kidding? You have a friend, I’m happy.”  
“He is older than me.”  
“And? You are not an average five years old.”  
“No?”  
“Well no dear. Close your eyes.”  
“Shouldn’t I be able to do this on my own then?” he spit out the foam.  
“Mouth closed.”  
“Too late” Mycroft frowned. “Why does it smell so good and taste this bad.”  
“Because it’s not for eating.” she wrapped the towel around him. “Now what should we read before bed…” she stopped on the corridor hearing voices from downstairs. “Go into your room and don’t come out.” she put him down.  
“But…”  
“Just go Mycroft.” Mycroft went to his room looking after her as she went downstairs.  
“Violet?” Mycroft asked shakily when she came back.  
“It’s okay, they are gone.”  
“What were they doing here?”  
“Nothing to worry about dear. Go to bed now.”  
“But…”  
“They are not taking you away from us, promise. We won’t let that happen.”  
“Okay.” he whispered and laid down. “You think…I mean…maybe…never mind.”  
“Want to sleep with us?” he nodded. “Okay, just this once.”  
“Thank you.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Here is my little piglet.” Mycroft looked up hearing the familiar voice.  
“Gregory!” he lifted his arms. “Help?”  
“Why else would I be here? Hmmm? To stare at you and leave?”  
“Yes.” he whispered sinking back to the mud.  
“Holmes, Holmes…” he chuckled and reached down for him.  
“So you are not…”  
“Give me your hands.” he grabbed him and started to pull him. “Of course I’m taking you away; you idiot.”  
“I am, I know.” he whispered. Greg put him down and looked around cautiously.  
“You are not My, you are not.” he hugged him. “Sorry, sorry for joking now.”  
“How did you find me?”  
“I’m going to be a detective, it was nothing for me.”  
“Any adults?”  
“Kidding?” he took Mycroft’s hand pulling him away, Mycroft was too tired to keep up with him, so Greg picked him up. “You need a hot bath My.” he frowned.  
“I know, sorry…after a while I didn’t smell it.”  
“I get used to it by the time we get home.”  
“It’s pretty far.”  
“In road yes, but I cut through the forest.”  
“In the dark?” Mycroft whispered.  
“Yes and we are going back that way. I’m here to protect you so it’ll be fine; promise.”  
“Please don’t leave me behind.”  
“You think I came all this way just to leave you? I already told you I’m not leaving you here.”  
“I am…sorry. I’m tired and don’t know…” he mumbled. “I think I have a fever.”  
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” they reached the woods, Mycroft cried out when his feet got hit into a tree. “Sorry.” Greg mumbled. “My?” he asked with worry when Mycroft still couldn’t calm his breathing.  
“It’s nothing.” he panted.  
“What happened to your leg?”  
“I was tied out, I got my leg out of it but then I didn’t have time to climb out and then I was too weak to climb out so I just...just gave up. Sorry. I just gave up…”  
“Why don’t say it earlier?”  
“I’m not weak. I’m not!”  
“I know that, but this is not something you should hide.” Greg started to run. “Now hush.”  
“How did you find me?” he didn’t stay quiet for long.  
“Well you told me they went to your house and when you didn’t get home from us I figured they took you.”  
“They wanted to ask for a ransom…”  
“Didn’t have time for it, they were immediately took in but not telling where you are. I remembered you talking about this place; and I was right.”  
“You were, thank you so much. I thought I never get home.”  
“We are going home, don’t worry.”  
“Mummy must be worried.”  
“Who?”  
“Mummy.” he mumbled.  
“Oh…well yes; they are really worried. Looking for you all around, not sleeping just looking for you.”  
“I love them so much.”  
“They love you too.”

“You still have your leg.” Mycroft opened his eyes to be met by Greg’s chocolate brown eyes close in his face.  
“Thank you Gregory.”  
“I got an award for saving you and also grounded for leaving the house without telling to anyone and a long lecture on being responsible and not being stupid and whatever.” he rolled his eyes.   
“Good for you.”  
“How are you?”  
“Exhausted.”  
“You’ve been out for a week, how then?”  
“His body was fighting the infection, now he won and needs to rest. Hello dear.” Mrs. Holmes stepped to the bed. “I’m so sorry Mycroft, really sorry...”  
“I know mummy.” Mycroft took her hand. “I missed you.”  
“Me too.” she stroked his hair.  
“I thought…I thought…”  
“Shhh, you are home and safe.” she kissed him. “Home with us.”  
“Where is dad?”  
“Talking to the doctor, he’ll be here in a second.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled already drifting off. “I don’t think I can wait that long. Tell him I love him too.”  
“Of course, we will be here, just sleep dear.” she stroked his hair as Mycroft fell asleep.

“Come on Holmes, just one round.”  
“No Gregory.”  
“Don’t be so boring…come oooooon.”  
“You go.”  
“And you come after me?”  
“I’m not racing you Gregory.”  
“You have the crutches to help you.”  
“Please Gregory, I’m after physio, I’m really tired.”  
“Fine, can I borrow them?”  
“Sure, just be careful.” Mycroft called after him. He flinched hearing Greg fell. “Gregory!” he yelled.  
“Fine.” he came back. “I’m fine.” he smiled.  
“Told you so.” he chuckled.  
“You did.”  
“Now come and finish your homework.”  
“Why?” Greg dropped to the bed making Mycroft whine from pain. “I’m so sorry My.”  
“I know.” he managed to say.  
“I better study.” he sat to the end of the bed. “I’m glad I don’t have to keep climbing the bars…It was funny though, they putting you into a baby bed.”  
“I don’t think it to be funny.”  
“Bars everywhere, and you in the middle like a caged fox, the wild creature which never should be tamed.”  
“You are the wild one, I’m already domesticated.”  
“So they set us up hoping you’ll turn me?”  
“No, I chose you, I like your energy.”  
“You are the only one.”  
“No, your mother likes it too.”  
“If you say so.” Greg chewed on the end of his pencil, Mycroft decided to rest till he worked.   
“Are you sleeping?”  
“Trying not to, I shouldn’t…or they say. I have to sleep in the evening, not now.”  
“You can do whatever you want, you are sick.”  
“If that would be true.” he sighed.  
“What would you do?”  
“Eat delicious food and sleep.”  
“That bad?”  
“It is terrible, making me feel worse.”  
“Sorry, tell your mum to cook for you.”  
“It’s just more trouble.”  
“Is she cooking every day?”  
“Yes.”  
“Is she here every day?”  
“Yes.”  
“I solved your problem.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now help me solve mine.”  
“I’m not doing it instead of you.”  
“I know you told me hundred times.” he sat next to him, this time watching out for his leg. “Please.”  
“You know I help.” he smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Mycroft, come down please.”  
“Coming mummy!”  
“We need to talk. Nothing to worry about dear.” she added seeing Mycroft’s expression.  
“Do I have to leave?” he whispered staring at the rug.  
“Why do you ask?”  
“You are pregnant…you’ll have a baby of your own and I’m the plus one. Should I pack…wait can I take anything with me? I…”  
“Mycroft dear.” she pulled him to the sofa. “Please let me talk.” she stroked his hair. “Please.”  
“Okay.” he whispered.  
“Yes you are going to have a little brother or sister. You are our son, you are not going anywhere, this is your home and always will be. And we’ll be your parents always.”  
“So I can stay?” he whispered.  
“It never crossed our mind to send you away. Never.” his father sat to his other side.  
“Oh…okay. Can I stay in my room?”  
“Of course.” he pulled him to a hug; Mycroft buried his face as his tears started to fell. “When did you find out about it?”  
“A week ago.”  
“And been panicking since?” he nodded. “My dear, you should have talked to us.”  
“I was so scared.” he whispered.  
“Mycroft.” he kissed him. “So sorry my dear son, so sorry.” he rocked him. “Mycroft?” he looked down. “He fall asleep.” he whispered. “I told you he wasn’t sleeping.”  
“My dear.” she stoked his hair. “It’s been three years and he still thinks we would get rid of him.”  
“Never told me.”  
“Nor me…Should we take him back to therapy?”  
“I’m not sure.”  
“He still doesn’t feel like part of the family.”  
“Tomorrow we ask him, you know that there is no point in forcing him into anything.”  
“I know.”  
“Stubborn like you.”  
“Well he is my son.” she pulled him to her arms.  
“I better take him to bed.”  
“Not yet.” she kissed his temple and stroked his hair.

“What?” Greg grunted when Mycroft stopped next to him in the school corridor.  
“Hello.”  
“Now you come here and hello me?” he crossed his arms in front of his chest. “After not talking to me for a week?”  
“I’m sorry…I want to explain it…if you let me.”  
“Why would I?”  
“Please Gregory.”  
“Quickly, I have better things to do than stand here with you.” Mycroft stepped back.  
“You don’t have to…if you don’t want to.” he whispered.  
“Okay.” he mumbled not leaving.  
“So you are not leaving?”  
“I do what I want.” he tried to hide his smile.  
“Mummy is pregnant…I found about it last week and thought they’ll get rid of me. I distanced myself because I…I tried to get used to the idea of not seeing you again.”  
“Why would they send you away?”  
“Because they will have their own…why would they keep me.”  
“Didn’t talk to them I guess.”  
“No.” he mumbled.  
“Idiot.”  
“I know.” he rocked on his feet. “Yesterday we sat down to talk…now they want to send me back to therapy.”  
“And?”  
“Why would I need it?” Greg rolled his eyes and hugged him.  
“It hurt, you know. Not a word for days, not looking at me, no explanation…but I know it must have been worse for you.” he released him.  
“I was…I…” he sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
“I know. Come on Holmes.” he took his arm. “There is a lot you missed…”

 

“Come here dear.” Mycroft stepped closer staring at his new baby brother. “What do you think we should name him?”  
“Me?”  
“You.”  
“Sherlock.”  
“William Sherlock Holmes.”  
“He is mine.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Your brother, yes.” she chuckled.  
“Are you all right mummy?”  
“I’m fine, just tired.”  
“I can look after him till you rest.”  
“Thank you.” she smiled at him.  
“Can I hold him?”  
“Sit here.” Mycroft sat to the bed and she put Sherlock to his arms. “Keep your arm under his head.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft was deep in concentration. “I got it, I’m doing it.”  
“You are.”  
“Hello brother mine.” he whispered and smiled when he moved his hands. “Welcome to the world, it’s big and scary sometimes but don’t worry I’ll protect you. I promise, I’ll be here to protect you.” he kissed his forehead. “He is so cute.” he smiled. “And small…”  
“Are you all right my dear?” she kissed the top of his head.  
“I am, why do you ask?”  
“You know why.” she hugged him.  
“I’m all right. Honestly.”  
“You know…”  
“That I can talk to you, yes. I remember mummy. Oh…”  
“What is it?”  
“Grandma is coming.”  
“Well of course she’s coming.”  
“Not pinching my face.” he buried his face to her shoulder making his mother chuckle.  
“Hello, hello!” the door got thrown open and the grandparents came in.


	5. Chapter 5

“Gregory!” Mycroft clutched the receiver.  
“What is it My?”  
“Sherlock is home, want to come over and see him?”  
“A crying baby? No thank you…Why don’t you come over? We can play something.”  
“And leave Sherlock alone?”  
“Your parents are home.”  
“But I promised I look after him.”  
“You don’t have to sit next to him all the time. Come on I got a new game.”  
“I don’t know…”  
“So you say I lost my friend because of a baby?”  
“No…I ask mum.” he put the receiver down and quietly went to the baby room.  
“Mummy? Can I go over to Gregory?”  
“Well of course.”  
“Is it okay?”  
“Why do you ask?”  
“I promised I help and…”  
“Go and have fun, you don’t have to give up your life. You can love him and go over to Gregory...”  
“Thank you.” he kissed her. “I’m coming Gregory!” he went back to the phone.  
“Good.”  
“What do you think about a sleepover?”  
“Mr. Holmes can’t sleep from the crying.” he chuckled.   
“No.” he mumbled.  
“I ask mum.”  
“Me too.”

“You just want to sleep or play too.” Greg asked seeing the state Mycroft was in.  
“We can play…just not for too long. He cries a lot, I mean it. A lot…” he sighed and curled up on the rug.  
“You said we are playing.” he poked him.  
“Start it then.” Greg sighed, he knew by the time he starts the game Mycroft will be asleep and he has to listen to him apologise constantly.  
“I changed my mind, we’ll have all day tomorrow. I want to show you a book I got. Come on.” he pulled him up. “It’s up in my room.”  
“Okay.” Mycroft yawned and followed him. Greg pushed him to the bed.  
“Look!” he sat next to him.  
“Police cars.”  
“It’s about their history and everything else you want to know. Want to know something cool?”  
“Yes.” Mycroft leaned to him. Greg pulled the blanket over them and opened the book. It took two sentences and Mycroft was out wrapping his arms around his.  
“And he said he wants to play.” Greg sighed and let him rest, reading his book.

“Dinner is ready.” his mother came in.  
“I don’t think we should wake him, the baby…”  
“I love him but when will he stop with it?” Mycroft opened one of his eyes.  
“A few months and he’ll sleep through the night.”  
“Oh…that is long. Was I like that too?”  
“Most likely.”  
“I don’t want another, I won’t have one...no way.” he yawned rubbing his eyes.  
“Let’s have dinner boys.” she chuckled.  
“Am I bad for not wanting another?” Mycroft pressed on.  
“No, you are just tired.” she sat next to him. “I told it several times that not one more and then I had one more and one more and in the end Greg. It doesn’t mean that you don’t love him, you are just tired. You only have to imagine how good it’ll be when he gets bigger and you can play and teach him all the things you know.” she stroked his hair.  
“Do you know that mum wanted me to talk to a therapist?”  
“Why?”  
“Because I thought that I have to leave once my brother got born.”  
“Did you go?”  
“No.”  
“Want to go now?”  
“If you say it’s normal to want to get away from home…then no.”  
“It is normal, promise. There was time I was crying a lot wanting nothing more than to leave everyone behind and get away to a quiet place.” Greg’s mother stroked his hair.  
“Can I escape here from time to time?”  
“Sure.” she smiled at him.  
“Are we eating or you two are having a moment?” Greg sighed leaning to the door frame.  
“Eating.” Mycroft got up and took his hand pulling him down the kitchen.

 

“Gregory, Gregory, Gregory!” Mycroft shook him awake.  
“What the hell?” he mumbled.  
“Help me!”  
“Why? What happened?”  
“Mum is pregnant again. I can’t deal with it, Sherlock still cries a lot…I mean a lot! Now it’ll be double of that!”  
“Shut up and sleep.” Greg pulled him down wrapping his arms around him.  
“But…” Greg turned so he was pinning him down.  
“Shhh, shhh…” he patted his face. “Shhh, sleep till you can.”  
“I run away when mum told me.”  
“She knows you are here, don’t worry.”  
“Okay…I better sleep then.”  
“Yes…because I don’t want to drag you around in school tomorrow.”   
“Am I a burden on you?”  
“No, stop that right now.”  
“But…”  
“Mycroft! You sleep with the dog if you don’t stop.”  
“All right...Could you not sleep on me?”  
“Always complaining.” Greg rolled off him.  
“Could I get a little blanket?”  
“Holmes, Holmes.” he chuckled and covered Mycroft with the blanket. “Mum wasn’t surprised by you turning up after lights out?”  
“I yelled baby and ran up. I’m sure she called my mum.”  
“Just to be safe…” he yawned. “Now hush, I can’t fell asleep in school again.”  
“Sorry, you asked.”  
“It was too interesting to stop you talk.” he shrugged. “Not now; and I don’t want to hear a lecture about making babies and the process of giving birth to them…again. I had nightmares just you know.” the door opened.  
“Mycroft sleeps in the guest room if you two don’t stop chatting.”  
“Sorry.” they said simultaneously.  
“I called your mum, she’ll be here in the morning.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Night boys.”  
“Good night.”   
“Sorry Gregory.” Mycroft whispered.  
“Shhh and sleep.”   
“How am I going to survive this?”  
“This being another baby…by not running away.”  
“Why would I?”  
“Thinking they’d get rid of you.”  
“Why do you have to bring it up?” he whined.  
“Sorry.” he sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “Mum wants a baby too, you know.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah…she thinks Sherlock is adorable and she wants one now.”  
“He is cute.”  
“Boys! Last warning.”  
“Sorry!”  
“Night Gregory.”  
“Night My.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Something ain’t right with her.” Greg frowned once Eurus and Mycroft finished playing the piece.  
“Why do you say that?” Mycroft wrapped his arms around her protectively. “She is a little lady, quiet, clever, beautiful princess…aren’t you dear.” she just shrugged off his brother’s arms and went to find their mother.  
“Still, she is scary, creepy, strange…the eyes are the worst.” he whispered.  
“It’s just blue. My eyes creeps you out too?” Mycroft closed the piano.  
“Sometimes, when you play the all seeing god.”  
“I never play that.” he rolled his eyes.  
“You doooo.” he chuckled already forgetting about her.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Remember what happened last week? When you seen too much?”  
“I do.” he whispered. “It was my fault, I felt safe for too long.”  
“Don’t follow.”  
“When I was little, being quiet and hidden was the only way to get through the day…then I became part of the Holmes family, and I was told that I should express myself, speak my mind…but in real life I only get in trouble for opening my mouth. So the only way to survive is to get back to that again…should have known better.” he sighed.  
“You really shouldn’t let them walk over you.”  
“Like I have a say so in it.”  
“Of course you have…and just you know, the next day I had a little chat with them.”  
“Heard of it! You talking with your fist rather than using this...” he poked his head with his finger. “That is why I called you over. Please do not fight with anyone, no matter what, there is no point, you won’t achieve anything by it...only trouble for yourself.”  
“He deserved it and now they know better than to bother you.”  
“It was my fault Gregory, solely mine…you really shouldn’t get mixed up.”  
“I do what I want.” he shrugged. “So are we going for a walk?”  
“We can. Sherlock…”  
“Not taking them this time! I want to hike not to run after your pirates.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“All right…if mummy agrees with you.” Greg sighed and lowered his head. “Don’t give up hope Gregory.” he went to talk to her.  
“I already know the answer.” Greg was still sulking.  
“Only the two of us.”  
“Really?” his head shot up.  
“Really.”  
“Lovely.”  
“Not like you have to spend so much time with Sherlock…” Greg grabbed him pulling him out of the house.  
“She was again staring.” Greg shrugged when they got far enough.  
“I don’t understand why you are so freaked out by her, she is just a little girl...”  
“She is creepy; end of story.”  
“I love the autumn.” Mycroft breathed deeply, he knew that Greg was plotting something and tried to avoid finding out about it.  
“Because school starts then?” Mycroft chuckled.  
“That too, but I love the weather and the leaves, the smell...”  
“I know.” he chuckled. “You will have the chance to smell and feast your eyes on them for a long time now.”  
“Where are you planning to take me?”  
“You’ll see.”  
“No, no…you tell me now or I’m going back home.” he stopped. Greg knew he if he wanted Mycroft to stay he had no other choice.  
“To the caves.”  
“Not happening.”  
“Why? Who else am I going to go up with?”  
“Don’t care but, I’m not going there…there are plenty of places we can go.”  
“Please we have such a beautiful day…”  
“Not happening!” he yelled.  
“All right Mycroft, talk to me. What do you have against the cave?”  
“Nothing.” he mumbled and walked away.  
“Holmes!” Greg hurried after him. “I can always tell when something happened, so if you don’t want me to make up a story, tell me the truth.”  
“Fine.” he sighed. “My brothers thought it will be fun taking me up there and leaving me alone, to find my way back…it was dark and cold and a long night. I waited hoping someone will come back for me, but after the second night I had no other choice than to try to get home.”  
“How old you were?”  
“Three.”  
“They…they what?”  
“Mind if we don’t go there?”  
“Sure, sorry…you could have told me that.”  
“I know a more interesting way we can hike.” he ignored it.  
“Okay.”  
“Now it is your turn to talk.” Mycroft spoke once they left the trail. “Why take me out to hike?”  
“Exercise, good air.”  
“Gregory!”  
“I thought we should talk without anyone listening in.”  
“What about?”  
“There is more bothering you than our idiot schoolmates.”  
“Why do you care?”  
“Because you are my best friend and I care for you.” Mycroft contemplated his answer for a while.  
“I think something is wrong with me.”  
“Are you sick?”  
“Not like that…”  
“Like what?” he asked with worry. “Depressed? Thinking of suicide?”  
“No, no…well I do feel down the weather, tired all the time, can’t sleep, I feel sad and worthless…”  
“You know it is okay to go back to therapy.”  
“It’s not that bad, I can deal with it.” he waved dismissively. “This way.” Mycroft pointed at the steep hillside so they started to climb.  
“What is it Mycroft?” Greg pressed on.  
“I think I’m gay.” he mumbled. Greg stopped and looked at him in silence, they could hear the leaves fall around them. “I know I shouldn’t have talk about it.” Mycroft wrapped his arms around himself turning his gaze to the ground.  
“You are…why do you think that?”  
“Because I do not care about girls at all, you all talk and stare but nothing for me…I have…had a few crushes and only men…so I think I’m…” Mycroft sighed. “See what they ended up with.”  
“I think you know what I’m going to say.”  
“You don’t want to see me ever again.”  
“Idiot, I was about to say idiot for thinking anything is wrong with you. Your parents love you deeply, and as your mother told you they are truly happy to call you their son. You are clever, independent, help out tons, not only at home…there is no problem with you at all…”  
“I’m none of those.” Greg sighed and tried to step to him, but Mycroft pushed his hands away tipping him out of his balance. Greg rolled down the hillside till a tree stopped him. Mycroft hurried after him, kneeling next to him tapping him around to make sure he was okay.  
“I’m all right My, don’t worry.” he sat up.  
“I’m so sorry, I didn’t meant it…I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” he kept repeating not listening to Greg, who tried to calm him down. “I’m so sorry.” Greg pulled him to his arms stroking his back as he sobbed.  
“It’s okay My, it’s all right…just let it out.” he mumbled “Just let it out.” it took a long time for Mycroft to calm down. “Would you mind if we walk around? It is cold sitting on the ground.”  
“Okay.” he sniffled wiping his face.  
“I’m truly all right.” he smiled at him and helped him up.  
“I didn’t mean to push you.”  
“I know, I understand it My.” he brushed the leaves of them. “Want to talk about it?”  
“Which part?” Mycroft continued to climb upwards.  
“Whichever you want. You muttered something about your sister, school, you being a bad person...”  
“She is terrifying.” Mycroft blurted. “I can’t pretend anymore…she scares me to death…I just…I’m constantly on edge around her. I’m sorry for breaking down but I just couldn’t keep it in anymore…her, me being different, school…I just couldn’t…” his tears were falling again; Greg pulled him to a tight hug.  
“You can always tell me what bothers you, always…maybe I don’t have a solution for everything, but I can help…if just by listening.”  
“Would you listen now?” he buried his face to his scarf.  
“Of course.”   
“Have you heard of Thomas…and why he changed schools?”  
“He was bullied a lot, I know that.”  
“And why?”  
“Not sure.”  
“He is gay as well but he wasn’t hiding it.”  
“Oh…don’t worry, that’s not going to happen to you. I’m going to protect you…that is a promise. But I suggest you don’t tell it anyone else for a while. Being a genius already puts you on the line…”  
“Wasn’t planning to.”  
“To your parents?”  
“I’m not so sure that they would be happy about it.”  
“I’m pretty sure they love you no matter what…just like me. I don’t have any problem with it.”  
“You were really quiet when I said it.”  
“It was a surprise, I needed to process it. What if I tell you that I think I’m bi?”  
“You?” he turned back scanning him curiously.  
“The all seeing hasn’t seen it?”  
“I told you I’m not all seeing.” he sighed. “You…that is…you honestly…”  
“I think so, yes…right now at least. I read it can change, but for now that is what I think of myself.”  
“You take it well, haven’t seen any sign of distress.”  
“Who is reading psychology books again?” he chuckled. “But true, I accepted it really easily. Not you I guess.”  
“No. I want to be average, normal.”  
“You are normal My.”  
“I’m not.” he sighed.   
“There is nothing wrong with you, nothing at all.” he forced him to look at him. “Nothing at all, you can believe it to me.”  
“I do believe you…just not this.” Greg chuckled ruffling his hair.  
“Just have a good chat with yourself my dear genius.”  
“What good that would do?”  
“I agreed with myself that it’s okay…maybe that would help you. No hurt in trying.”  
“I might…but I was…I’m…” he mumbled.   
“Have you talked to your parents about her?” Greg tried to get him out of the state of mind with a question.  
“No.”  
“I suggest you start with your dad…”  
“They took her to therapy once…remember when her arms were bandaged up?”  
“Yeah…the cat.”  
“She cut her arms up to see how the muscles work.”  
“Nooo, no, no way.” he shook his head.  
“I found her, sitting in the middle of the living room watching her blood flow to the carpet. She was in therapy…they was surprised why she was taken to them.”  
“She cut her arms up!”  
“She managed to talk herself out…at two years of age Gregory. She can do anything anytime and it scares me to death. Not to know what to expect, when…She says things to me, things I never told anyone. I have no idea how she knows them, but she do and…and…I just don’t know if she is kidding or she’ll really do something.”  
“To you?”  
“To us, yes.” he whispered shakily.  
“Talk to your dad, please My…talk to them.”  
“I will try…”  
“Not just try, we go back now and you talk to them.”  
“Please not yet, I want a little time away from home…please!”  
“Sure, okay…but you promise me to talk to them.”  
“I promise.” he nodded. “Change of topic?” he asked hopefully.  
“Of course…Just one thing. Promise me you won’t close off like now…please.”  
“Okay, I think I can promise that.”


	7. Chapter 7

Greg woke up to the sound of sirens, he jumped out of bed and ran to the window. He could see fire engines, ambulances, police cars.   
“Mycroft!” he whispered and ran down the stairs.  
“Dad!” he yelled having a bad feeling. “Dad!” he caught up with his father in the front garden.  
“Go back to bed Greg.”  
“Mycroft?” he asked worriedly.  
“Bed now! We talk when I get home.” Greg waited till he got in the car to put on his shoes and ran towards the Holmes house. It wasn’t a long way and very soon he started to smell smoke, and then the summer night was lit up by the burning house.  
“Jesus.” he gasped, he was in a safe distance but he could clearly hear the cracking, feel the warmth of the fire. He collected himself and went to look for the Holmes family. First he spotted Eurus sitting in the back on an ambulance with a mask on her face starting at him with her cold blue eyes. Greg felt his anger grow, but then his attention was drawn by Mr. Holmes.  
“Greg! Greg…come further dear.” he pulled him further away.  
“Mr. Holmes!” Greg whispered.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“Are you all right?”  
“Yes, thank you.”  
“The others?”  
“Violet already went in with the boys.”  
“Are they okay?” his voice was really weak.  
“Sherlock has smoke inhalation. Mycroft, well he is not so well…he got burned, smoke inhalation…I’m not sure how bad is it.…but he’ll be okay, he’ll be okay.” he tried to calm himself and Greg. “They’ll do everything…they’ll be all right.”  
“What happened?”  
“Not sure yet.”  
“It was…”  
“Gregory Lestrade!” his father found him. “To the car, now!”  
“But…”  
“NOW!”  
“Yes dad.” he sighed and went to his car, he sat to the top to have a better view of the events. The fire was extinguished, Mycroft’s father was accompanied by his brother and Greg’s father. They were talking for a long time, one time they talked to Eurus and then everyone prepared to leave.  
“I told you something.” his father came to the car with an exhausted, troubled look.  
“Sorry, I was really worried, Mycroft is my best friend and the others...”  
“I know Greg, I know.” he helped him down. “I was worried too. Tomorrow you can go and see them, promise.”  
“Now?”  
“Not now, it is too late, they need rest.”  
“It was her. Mycroft told me she talked about killing them.”  
“Greg.” he sighed rubbing his eyes.   
“But she is really creepy, she is capable of anything!”  
“I’m too tired to listen to this.” he opened the car door.  
“Sorry.” he got in the car too.

“What happened?” Greg’s mother was waiting for them when they got back.  
“Holmes mansion burned down.” his father answered once Greg remained silent.  
“Are they all right?” she pulled Greg closer stroking his hair.  
“Mycroft got burned, little ones have smoke inhalation…they will be all right, they will be.”  
“My dear.” she mumbled and kissed the top of Greg’s head. “My dear, dear...what happened? Any idea?”  
“Not yet…I don’t want to hear it again Greg!” he raised a finger.  
“But it was her.” he whispered.  
“I said not a word!”  
“They can stay with us till things got settled.” his mother didn’t let go of him.  
“Sure, sure…we talk with them in the morning.” Greg’s father yawned. “In the morning.”  
“All right dear, back to bed.” she kissed him goodnight. “Are you okay Greg?”  
“It was her.” he sniffled. “It was…”  
“I’m sure the investigation will turn up what happened.”  
“I’m scared…”  
“I know.”  
“What if he…”  
“He is in good hands.” she rocked him. “He will be fine. You know him, he is a fighter.”  
“He is.” he whispered. “I’ll go and see him tomorrow.”  
“I wouldn’t expect anything else. But don’t forget to check on everyone…that is the decent thing to do.”  
“Okay.”  
“And let him rest. He really needs it now, burn marks are really painful…he’ll be in lot pain and medicated.”  
“I know.”  
“Just saying to be patient.”  
“I know mum.”  
“Let’s go to bed.” she stroked his hair.  
“Okay.” Greg went up to his room unable to fell asleep again, waiting for the night to end.

Greg really carefully climbed to the bed. “Hi there My.” he whispered, Mycroft slowly opened his eyes. “Hi.”  
“Hello.” he whispered.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Been better actually.”  
“How bad is it?” Greg asked with fear.  
“My back and arm burned pretty badly. Do you know how the others are?”  
“Sherlock has smoke inhalation, other are fine. Your mum and dad are staying with us, mum took them home to eat something, wash up…get changed. I’m here till they get back.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Was it her?” Mycroft nodded. “Now they’ll believe you.”  
“My uncle was in, he told me she had matches in her pocket and been taken away.” he whispered.  
“Where to?”  
“Don’t care, nor want to know about it.”  
“She left once setting the house on fire?”  
“Oh no. I had to go back for her.”  
“What?”  
“I woke mum and dad, gave Sherlock to daddy and then I went back to get her.”  
“Oh My…” Mycroft didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence.  
“I heard Sherlock was up and he doesn’t remember her.”  
“What?”  
“Don’t ask me, some kind of protective mechanism I guess…Victor missing, the fire. I’m not going to mention her to him.”  
“Me neither, don’t worry. I brought in your favourite book, want me to read?” Greg asked to change the topic.  
“Please.” Greg leaned to the headboard and opened the book, Mycroft moved closer to him, clutching his t-shirt tightly.  
“Am I a bad person Gregory?” he mumbled after a while, tears rolling down his face, Greg stopped reading and put down the book.  
“Why would you be?” he wiped off his tears.  
“Because I wanted her out of the house…she is their daughter and…I…” Greg laid next to so they nose almost touched. “I should have burned to death, that is what I deserve…no I never should came to them…I never should…” Mycroft got more and more agitated.  
“Tell me something….” Greg said softly, interrupting his mumbling. “Why did you want her out of the house?”  
“Because she said several times that she’ll hurt mummy and Sherlock and daddy…She already killed Victor…”   
“You wanted your family to be safe.”  
“Yes.” he sniffed.  
“Why didn’t you left her in the house to burn then? That way she’d be truly out of your life…but you went back, risking your own life to save your murderous little sister. You are not a bad person Mycroft, not at all, believe me. You constantly amaze me with your strength, how caring and helpful you are…you are a good person Mycroft…”  
“It hurts so much.” he whined.  
“What I said or your back.”  
“My back hurts…don’t know what you talked about.” he closed his eyes tightly.  
“It’s going to be all right; I go and find someone.” Greg got up and went to get someone. Mycroft got a painkiller and Greg was told to let him rest. He still sneaked back in to say goodbye.  
“Better?”  
“Not yet.” he whispered. “Please stay.”  
“Sure.” he settled back.  
“Will you come back?”  
“Of course, every single day Mycroft…not going anywhere as usual.”  
“Will you?” he whined.  
“I promise I will be back tomorrow morning. That is a promise. Now rest your brain.”  
“I can’t, what if she does something again?” he scanned the room with fear.  
“She won’t. I’m here to look over you…I read and keep my eyes open.”  
“Thank you.” he whispered, still full off anxiety. Greg sighed and picked up the book again.

“Afternoon Mrs. Holmes.” he whispered when she came in.  
“Hello Gregory. How’s he?”  
“He is a bit drowsy from the drugs, but still too stressed out to sleep. I can tell by the way he is clutching my shirt.” he pointed at Mycroft’s hand. “He just can’t relax, no matter how much stuff they give him.”  
“My dear.” she whispered and kissed Mycroft’s temple. “He brought Sherlock out, he woke as all…I’m so proud of him. My dear son.” she stroked his hair.  
“I don’t deserve it.” he mumbled trying to push her hand away.  
“Why wouldn’t you my dear…” Greg peeled Mycroft’s fingers off his shirt and left them to talk.

 

“Hi.” Greg sat next to Mycroft who was sitting on one of the false tombstones in the garden, not caring about the rain, the cold wind that was blowing.  
“Hello Gregory.” he didn’t look at him, keeping his eyes on the remains of the house.  
“Brought you an umbrella.”  
“Thanks. I got one too.” Greg got out of his pullover and wrapped it around him.  
“Why not bring it with you then? Even I was sure it’s going to rain.”  
“Don’t know.” he mumbled leaning to Greg, he was shaking.  
“Are you okay?” Greg wrapped an arm around him.  
“Sure.” still not looking at him.  
“I can tell that something is not all right. Settling in well?”  
“Sure.”  
“Can you say something else?”  
“I don’t really has anything to say…it is a house, has a roof, I have a room…I’m not picky...I can live anywhere.”  
“I know that. How’s the situation with your parents?”  
“Nothing changed.”  
“Meaning?”  
“Same as before.” he looked at him wearily.  
“You talk to them now?”  
“We talk, avoiding the topic.”  
“I see. If you want to talk about her…I’m here.”  
“It is really strange how easy to cut someone out of your life...a month ago she was the princess of the family and now she is none existent.”  
“That won’t happen to you.”   
“We’ll see.” he sighed.  
“Why do you say that?”  
“Sherlock is strange…really strange. Only talking to mummy, not up for playing, acting out on his violin lessons…not really eating. So now everything is about to make him eat, make him take a bath, not to throw a tantrum…”  
“Therapy?”  
“Why would he go?”  
“To help process the trauma?”  
“We can deal with it, that is mummy said when I asked.”  
“You might need to go too Mycroft.”  
“I can deal with it.”  
“Mycroft.” he sighed.  
“I’m all right…I’m going to be all right. You are here?”  
“I am here and listen.” he nodded. “I’m here to help.”  
“You always try to make me feel better, thank you Gregory.”  
“Just try?”  
“Hmmm…No; thank you for finding me.”  
“It was super easy.” he chuckled. “It is lunch time, do you want to come over?”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“You are never hungry these days.”  
“I need to lose weight.” he shrugged.  
“That is why you run before the sun comes up?”  
“Not that early.” he chuckled.  
“Are you punishing yourself with it?”  
“What for?”  
“Not preventing it.”  
“Are you sure you can not read minds?”  
“I’m absolutely sure. So, I’m right…Mycroft…” he was cut off.  
“I’m not starving, don’t worry. Mum makes me eat…it is really under control. And I’m not going to do anything stupid, promise.”  
“Not throwing up?”  
“Ewwww, no…no.”  
“Good. So do you want to come over? Everyone’s out…we can play.”  
“Okay.”  
“I’ll give you something to get changed into.”  
“I was too deep in thoughts to register the rain.”  
“Like always.” he pulled him up.  
“What that means?”  
“You getting lost in your thoughts.”  
“I’m not sure, never really...” he trailed off.  
“Losing you again Holmes!”  
“Sorry.” he shook himself. “Sorry, I just forgot.”  
“That I’m here?”  
“These days I rather just stay away from everyone and everything.”  
“I realised it, whenever I called you were out, or just in hiding.”  
“Sorry…I just didn’t feel like being around people a lot. Once my chores are done I leave for a walk…hours long walks actually.”  
“Then it is good that I’m back and I can annoy you. You tend to end up in dark places.”  
“No, I don’t like the dark.”  
“I meant dwelling on things you shouldn’t.”  
“Oh…maybe you are right.” he mumbled.  
“Still here!” Greg poked his side to get his attention.  
“I know, it is impossible not to see it.”  
“Hey!” Mycroft chuckled and started to run, Greg sighed and ran after him. “You are going to catch a cold!” he yelled after him.


	8. Chapter 8

“Mum!” Mycroft run in to the house.   
“What is it Mycroft?” she sighed coming out of the living room.  
“Mummy.” he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  
“I’m here dear.” she mumbled worriedly wrapping her arms around him protectively. “What happened Mycroft? Are you all right?”  
“We…we…”  
“Who?” she frowned. “Take a few deep breaths, we sit down in the kitchen and you tell me what happened.” she guided him towards the kitchen. “Sit dear.” she went to take down mugs. “Now tell me. I promise I’m not going to be angry at you.” Mycroft stared into his tea and took a final breath.  
“I really liked him.” he whispered quickly.  
“Him being?”  
“Nathaniel.”  
“Oh my dear.” she took his hands. “I’m sorry, now it must be painful but you’ll find someone who really loves you.”  
“We were…we…” he sighed.  
“Just take your time.” she stroked circles on his hands.   
“I didn’t want to have sex without protection.”  
“Good, really good…clever boy.”  
“He tried to force me to…I hit him and run away.”  
“He deserved it.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“What for?”  
“You wanted a perfect son and you got me.” he sobbed.  
“I love you Mycroft, really much.” she lifted his face and looked him in the eyes. “You are an amazing person. I told you before and will tell you hundred more times that I’m so grateful that you came to us…truly.” she kissed him.  
“I’m sorry I’m not normal.”  
“You are special there is nothing wrong with that...nothing new. We always knew that you are different and really special for us. We love you no matter what.”  
“You don’t seem too surprised.” Mycroft mumbled.  
“Call it a mother’s intuition; it’s perfectly all right, you clearly know not to be reckless, to be safe. I was thinking how to bring it up…I mean to talk to you about it without making you run and hide.” she chuckled.  
“I did when Gregory wanted to talk to me about it.”  
“And why Gregory and not us?”  
“It’s…” he mumbled turning red. “It’s…I don’t know…” he felt his ears burning.  
“You can always come to me, ask me anything.”  
“Okay.” she pulled him to a hug  
“Oh my dear, my dear.” she rocked him.   
“I think I call Gregory.” Mycroft mumbled after a while.  
“You miss him?”  
“Terribly.”  
“He’ll come home to visit.”  
“Sure.” he sighed.  
“A year and you’ll be the one leaving barely visiting us.” she stroked his hair. “I know it is how it should be, but still...” she smiled. “Go and call him.”  
“Thank you mum. I’m sorry…”  
“Mycroft!” she smiled at him.  
“I go and call him.”  
“Do that.” she chuckled

 

“Hello My.” Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft when he got off the train.  
“Gregory.” he whispered burying his face to his shoulder.  
“It is me.” he chuckled. “Are you better?”  
“Not really, I told him that we are finished. He didn’t want to understand why.”  
“But it’s over?”  
“It is over.”  
“I brought you something.” he took it out of his bag.  
“What is it?” Mycroft asked curiously.  
“Something stupid to make you smile.”  
“Oh…” Mycroft smiled widely at him. “I’m not a child to be given stuffed animals.”  
“I know, but you are smiling.” Greg gave him the fox.  
“It is cute and soft.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Now we better go, it’s freezing. I hope you don’t mind that we sleep in one bed?”  
“If you have no problem with it.”  
“Nope.”  
“Because I can stay with my uncle if I’m a bother for you.”  
“No, please stay.”  
“What are we doing today?”  
“Tonight we have dinner, I cooked…we talk and sleep. It’s late and cold and I’m tired.”  
“Me too.”

“Don’t you mind?” Mycroft asked climbing to the other side of the bed.  
“No, it’s better if I fell off.”  
“Wait I left the fox in my bag.”  
“I get it!” Greg grabbed him before he could fell over him.  
“Thank you.” Mycroft curled up hugging it. “Night.”  
“Good night.”  
Mycroft woke up in the middle of the night Greg had his arm around him, holding him to his chest tightly. Mycroft tried to move away but Greg didn’t let him mumbling something unintelligent. Mycroft sighed and gave up, Greg buried his face to his neck, sending strange sensations down his spine. Greg always caught him during the night, not that he mind it, before no one held him, but every time they slept over, Greg would hold him all night long, making Mycroft feel safe and loved. But now it was different and confusing, making Mycroft’s tears fell. “I know you are up you sly fox.” Greg mumbled to his neck. “My?” he just realised that he was crying.  
“It’s nothing Gregory, go back to sleep.”  
“You can talk to me, you know.”  
“I know.” he turned and buried his face. “I just miss you so much.”   
“Me too, talking on the phone isn’t the same.”  
“No.”  
“You can come up whenever you feel like, I can always make time for you.”  
“But no time to come home.”  
“Sorry, I study better here.”  
“I understand…sorry for waking you.”  
“No need.” Greg let go of him, Mycroft gave out a detested whine. “What?” Greg chuckled.  
“You always cuddle me.”  
“Sorry it happens with everyone. Have I told you when we were on a trip and I got kicked out of bed because I wrapped my arms around my classmate?”  
“Nope.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“The last time was a few weeks ago actually. We were on a field trip, we were sleeping in sleeping bags, but somehow I found my neighbour who turned out to be our teacher…it was really embarrassing, still is…the boys don’t let me forget it.”  
“Was it a lady?”  
“Nope.”  
“Oh…are they…”  
“I told them it is just part of my sleepwalking thing. You are the only one who knows.”  
“I have to confess something…I never mind it. I liked sleeping over, before no one held me and there were you not wanting to let go of me. I liked that very much.” he whispered.  
“We did more than sleep.” Greg chuckled and picked up the pillow.  
“No!” Mycroft took cover. “Not fair, only one pillow.”  
“You have the fox.”  
“Are you kidding with me!” Mycroft covered it with his body. “Hurting my dear pet.”  
“You get attached so easily.” Greg dropped back next to him.  
“And?” Mycroft peaked out at him.  
“I’m glad you got attached to me.”  
“Me too.” Mycroft smiled at him.   
“Sleeping?”  
“Sleeping.” Greg wrapped his arms around Mycroft.  
“Night.”  
“Good night Gregory.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You are home early!” his mother stopped watering the flowers, Mycroft just grunted and walked towards the front door. “Mycroft!” he stopped on the stairs.  
“What?” he grunted.  
“What is this attitude young man?”  
“Sorry mother.” he still didn’t turn towards her.  
“I thought I won’t see you for days now that Greg got home.”  
“We are not children anymore.” he mumbled and went up to his room.  
“Talk to me.” she followed him and sat next to him on the bed.  
“Nothing happened.” Mycroft buried his face.  
“Yes; because you sulking in bed, murdering a stuffed fox is so normal.”  
“Mummy.” he sighed.  
“I suppose it has to do with Gregory coming home. Argument?”  
“He has a girlfriend.”  
“Oh…And?”  
“When I went to visit him it was different, at first I thought it was because of the break up. I was clinging to the first person I found…but it didn’t go away. I fell in love with him.” he buried his face. “I’m really really, deeply, terribly in love with him. And now I’m angry and jealous and disappointed and…and an idiot for not being brave enough to talk to him sooner.” she laid next to him and stroked his hair.  
“I’m sorry Mycroft.”  
“And he is interested in both sides.” he whispered and wiped away his tears.  
“It’s not easy, but he is happy and in love...”  
“He is, I can see that…I’m not going to get between them.”  
“Are you going to avoid him?”  
“I want nothing more, but I don’t think that is the best idea. Exposure therapy, spend time with him to get over it. Maybe if I see him happy, one day I can be happy for him…She seemed nice so we could spend time together…”  
“It’ll be okay.” she kissed his forehead. “It’ll get better with time.”  
“It hurts so much.”  
“I know, but he is not lost to you.”  
“I should have talked to him earlier, I thought we can once he gets home, but she was with him on the station...”  
“Did you run away?”  
“No, I was decent; then excused myself…I told them you needed help.”  
“Good.” she smiled. “Come down, we cook something.”  
“Not hungry.” he mumbled.  
“You are supposedly helping me.” she smiled.  
“Of course, sorry.” he got up.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” Greg smiled at Mycroft, his girlfriend already got on the train.  
“Call me! I want to know everything.”  
“As always.” he chuckled.  
“It was really good seeing you Gregory.” Mycroft hugged him.   
“We had fun and we’ll have more. And then you come up and we can spend more time together, if you put your books down a bit.”  
“We’ll see…there results aren’t out yet.”  
“They will fall in front of your legs to choose their school.” he chuckled. “I have to go now.” he looked at the clock.  
“Okay.”  
“My?” Greg chuckled. Mycroft looked him in the eye and kissed Greg after which he ran away.

“I’m an idiot.” Mycroft collapsed to the chair.  
“Why?”  
“I kissed Gregory.”  
“You did what?”  
“I don’t know.” he hit his head to the table. “I just looked at him and…I lost him, I’m sure of it.”  
“Don’t think so. You two are really close, I don’t think this would make any difference.”  
“I kissed him!” he yelled.  
“I heard it the first time, no need to yell.” she sat next him.  
“This is because of them?” his chin was resting on his arms.  
“Who dear?”  
“My biological makers. I learned the wrong patterns, I didn’t learn to express emotions properly, to love, to…”  
“Mycroft…” she sighed.  
“I’m a mess.”  
“You are not My.” Mycroft turned in the chair and was met by an out of breath Greg. Mycroft couldn’t speak.   
“Your train?” Mrs. Holmes asked.  
“There’s the next one.” he shrugged. “No running away now My.”  
“Just forget about it, please Gregory.” he whispered.  
“Can not do that.”  
“Please, I don’t want to lose my friend.” Greg sat next to him.  
“You are not losing me. Don’t worry.” he took his hand. “I thought we should talk about it, it’ll get worse if we ignore it.”  
“We could just forget about it.”  
“No. I knew something was up with you.”  
“I’m so sorry Gregory, I couldn’t help it.”  
“It’s perfectly all right.”  
“I know you love her and I have no idea why I kissed you…it just happened.”  
“It did. And yes I love her, I’m sorry Mycroft.”  
“I have to apologise, not you.”  
“Promise me you won’t stop talking to me.”  
“Promise.” he mumbled.   
“You are perfectly normal Mycroft.”  
“I can’t talk about my emotions, I can’t express them properly, I don’t know what to do with them. I wasn’t loved till the age of five…What if I become like them!”  
“Not going to happen. You have a perfectly normal and safe family; you had good norms growing up, you will follow those.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Ask your mum if you don’t believe me.”  
“Greg talks well.” she smiled. “You are perfectly normal.”  
“I’m sorry Gregory.”  
“I know.” he put a hand on his head. “I know My.” he stroked his hair.  
“I don’t know what got into me.”  
“I was leaving, you…”  
“Got emotional and didn’t know how to deal with it. Could we stop talking about it, please.”  
“Mycroft…”  
“Please, just let me forget it.”  
“Good luck with that.” he chuckled. “On important thing to remember…I’m still your best friend; so please, don’t close off…I imagine it’s not easy for you now but I’m begging you.”  
“I get it Gregory.” he mumbled. “I don’t want to lose you either.”  
“Good…Now we have an hour till my train, what do you suggest?”  
“Walk?”  
“Okay.” he pulled him up. “Let’s get walking.”  
“Be back soon mum.”  
“I know, I know.”  
They walked in silence for a while. “Since when?” Greg broke the silence.  
“When I first went up to visit you. I contributed my feelings to the post break up state…but it stick and got stronger and stronger.” he whispered kicking rocks.  
“Why not say anything?”   
“I wanted to; once you are home for the summer, once we can talk about it for a long time…we have time to figure what next.”  
“And I came home with her.”  
“Why not mention her?”  
“I didn’t want to talk about my happy relationship…I thought you were still brooding over him...”  
“Nope.” he sighed.  
“Well…I do love her, sorry.”  
“Don’t be Gregory, don’t be…I hope she didn’t see it.”  
“Nope.”  
“Good. I don’t want to cause you trouble.”  
“You are no trouble for me.” Greg pulled him to a hug. “No trouble…but there is trouble.” he pointed at a small group.  
“Damn.” Mycroft sighed and walked towards them. “Sherlock!” he yelled. “Sherlock stop this now!” Greg had to help him separate the fighting boys.  
“Stupid Holmes!” the boy kicked in Greg’s arms.  
“You are the stupid!” Sherlock yelled back.  
“Enough!” Mycroft snapped. “Go home Thomas.”  
“He started it.”  
“I suspected it, go now!” Greg let go of the boy who left them.  
“Sherlock?” Mycroft asked trying to hide his worry, scanning his injuries.  
“He called me an idiot.”  
“How many times I have to tell you…”  
“May I interrupt?”  
“Sure Gregory.” Mycroft sighed rubbing his eyes.  
“Yes, they shouldn’t call you an idiot, but maybe you should also take notice of what you are saying to them…If you insult them, don’t be surprised by the way they react.”  
“I don’t need anyone to like me Gavin!” he got out of Mycroft’s grab and ran away.  
“You are right Gregory, but no way to make him understand.” he looked after him. “Since that I can barely get through him…he barely listens.”  
“Miss being close to him.”  
“You have no idea how much.”  
“Your parents know?”  
“No, I cover up as much as I can…once I leave, well I don’t know what will happen.”  
“They’ll learn the truth and can start dealing with their son.”  
“Gregory…” he sighed.  
“What? They should be the ones teaching him how to behave, not you.”  
“I’m his brother.” he whispered.  
“I’m not saying you are not…just maybe he is not only your responsibility.”  
“And he is right again.” Mycroft sunk to the swing when they reached the playground.  
“Happy to help as always.” he sat next to him.  
“I might tell mummy about this one and we’ll see.”  
“He won’t like you for it, that I can tell you.”  
“I know, not that he likes me now.”  
“Sorry My.”  
“It’s okay, had time to get used to it…”  
“I know how it is to feel neglected.” he tilted his head.  
“You are saying I neglected you?”  
“In the past few months, yes…but I know the reason behind it now.” he kicked himself higher. “You? Not having resentment towards me?”  
“Why would I?”  
“I left you alone, here in idiot town...” he added with a smirk.  
“I don’t have friends, that is not a secret.”  
“Me?”  
“Not counting you. But I don’t even want to be connected with any of them to be honest. So no, no resentment, just a temporary idiocy coming over me…I’m going to cure myself, promise. ”  
“Meaning you’ll call me?” Mycroft caught up with him.  
“I will call you, just give me a few weeks.”  
“That I can.”   
“Weeeeee!” Mycroft jumped out of the swing.  
“The first ever flying fox.” Greg chuckled.  
“We better head to the station.”  
“Okay.” he slowed down too.


	10. Chapter 10

“You really think a fancy restaurant will discourage me from yelling?” Greg stopped by the table staring at Mycroft.  
“Good evening Gregory.”  
“Well I answer my question…no, it won’t you bloody idiot.” every eye jumped at him.  
“We better change venues.” Mycroft got up.  
“Why, too embarrassed of me?”  
“Please Gregory.” he whispered and got up. “Please.”  
“Why would I do anything for you? Why?”  
“Follow me DC Lestrade.” he walked towards the door. Greg mumbled something but gave in and followed him to the car.  
“To the flat.” he told the driver and stared out of the window not looking at Greg.  
“What do you want from me Mr. Holmes?” he emphasised his name.  
“Not here.” he didn’t turn.  
“You would talk about it in a public place but not in your car?”  
“I said later!” he snapped, eyes piercing through Greg.  
“Not scared of you little piglet.” he hissed.  
“You should be.” he hissed back.  
“Ooooo, soooo scareeeeed.” he rolled his eyes continuing to mumble to himself. The car really soon stopped, Mycroft got out waiting for Greg to follow him.  
“This way.” he led the way up the stairs. “Want something?” he asked once they were in the flat.  
“An explanation.” Mycroft still didn’t answer, rather went to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Greg sighed and looked around the flat, it was cold uninviting, kind of miserable. No pictures, no personal memorabilia…he scolded himself not to feel pity for him.  
“Sit please.” Mycroft came back with tea.  
“You want me to be your brother’s babysitter.” Greg sat down and took the mug from him; he had time to think about it in the car.  
“Not babysitter, just to keep your eyes on him…” he didn’t sit down.  
“And let him fuck up my career.” he sighed. “Not giving up my life for him.”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to…”  
“Then what do you expect from me? What? As far as I know he is your brother, not mine, so why I should be the one looking after him?”  
“Because he is not listening to me anymore, not at all. He tricked everyone I set on the job…but he seems to like you, maybe he’ll listen to you. ” he mumbled sinking his shoulders.   
“Should I pity you?” Mycroft straighten his back looking at the window over Greg’s head.  
“No Gregory, I don’t need your pity. I’m sorry for disturbing you…please forget about me and have a nice life.”  
“Not happening.” he leaned back on the sofa. “Not until you talk.”  
“What about?”  
“What a promise means to you.” he sipped his tea.  
“What?”  
“What a promise means to you.” he repeated it. Mycroft didn’t answer for a while.  
“According to you nothing.” he whispered examining the rug.  
“You said we won’t drift apart and you disappeared. When I asked your mum she told me you went to the states, she gave me your address but nothing. Not a word, no goodbye…nothing!” he slammed the mug on the table the tea splashing everywhere. “Nothing for years and now you turn up asking me to look after your brother.” Mycroft opened his mouth and then closed it without saying anything.   
“As I expected.” he got up. “See you…” he walked past him bumping into him with his shoulder. “Wait…don’t see you.” he marched out loudly shutting the door. Mycroft sighed rubbing his eyes.  
“This went well.” he looked up hearing Anthea’s voice.  
“What are you doing here?” he asked with confusion.  
“Making sure you don’t fuck him before his wedding.”  
“Ha, ha.”   
“I’m sure he’ll look after him…I could tell.”  
“I really messed this up. He was there for me all those years…helping me through a lot, being my best friend and then I ran away.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I was stupid.” he sighed. “Time to collect yourself Mycroft.” he mumbled to himself and went to the door.  
“Where are you going?” she yelled after him.   
“Begging on my knees!” he yelled as he ran down the stairs.

“Gregory!” he yelled once spotting him. “Gregory, please Gregory wait!” he yelled again.  
“What now.” he turned, Mycroft almost bumped to him.  
“Sorry. I came to apologise…to…” he knelt in front of him. “To beg you to forgive me. I was an idiot, a selfish idiot…I know what I did hurt you and I can assure you it hurt me a lot too, but…I’m so so sorry, sorry.”  
“What are you doing?” he looked around anxiously.  
“Please I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry…” he wiped off his tears. “I’m sorry, I don’t need your pity…I understand if you want nothing with me, I understand your resentment…but…please, please don’t hate me. Just don’t…” Greg pulled him up. “Please?”  
“We go back and talk. Okay?”  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“I know My.” he sighed. “I know.” he patted his back. “We talk more, come on.” he guided Mycroft back towards the flat. “Thank you.” he mumbled to the young lady who let them into the building.   
“I’m so sorry.” Mycroft kept mumbling.  
“Shut up for a second.” he sighed and closed the door behind them. “Now sit down.” he pushed him to the sofa.   
“I’m so sorry.” he was shaking.   
“Okay Mycroft, calm down, calm down.” he couldn’t do so. Greg sat next to him and wrapped his arms around Mycroft, stroking his back.   
“Hello puffy face.” he smiled at him when Mycroft stopped sobbing.  
“I’m so sorry.”  
“Me too.” he sighed. “Sorry.”  
“Not your fault, I was the one who…who fucked it up.” he mumbled.  
“Ohhhh, what am I hearing?” he chuckled hearing Mycroft curs.  
“The truth.”  
“I should have tried to understand why you did it rather than be angry at you.”  
“I couldn’t cope, I’m sorry but I just couldn’t. You were away and wherever we met she was there and looked at me like I was competition…I just couldn’t…We argued every day with Sherlock and because of that with mummy too…I hoped distance will help, but…” he sighed. “I’m so selfish…so so selfish…”  
“Mycroft…”   
“I ran and hurt everyone just because I couldn’t get what I wanted.” he whined. “And now I forced you to come back by crying…I shouldn’t have contact you…I should have let you live your life free of me…” he tried to get away from him, but Greg didn’t let him go. “I’m a pathetic selfish idiot…” he whined and tried to escape without success. “Why?” he looked at him through his tears.  
“Because I imprinted on you.” Greg chuckled.  
“Why?”  
“Don’t ask me, it just happened…Also, I know how you have attachment issues…”  
“I don’t!”  
“Sure, sure…I should have remembered it and don’t give up on you. I should have…” he sighed. “I should have figure out what was going on with you. Go over at Christmas when I knew that you were home and talk with you. Not what I did, ignoring it, torturing you with my distance and silence…”  
“When we met in town?” he sniffled.  
“I saw you My, I was just pissed, without a real reason. I’m sorry.”  
“Why are you apologising?” he whined. “I was the one…”  
“I’m sorry My.” he whispered. Mycroft looked at him with tear filled red eyes, Greg could see that he was really confused now. “Sorry Mycroft; not happening again. Whatever you say or do, I’m not losing you my dear fox. I have to confess something too…I gave up and forgot you quickly…don’t know why to be honest……” he smiled at him, making Mycroft sob again. “There, there.” he pulled him to his chest. “Just let it out, I’m here to listen, I’m here…I’m here. I’m here.”  
“But why?” he whined.  
“Because I want to be here.” he chuckled.  
“I don’t feel well.” he got up covering his mouth with his hand and disappeared. Greg sighed and dropped on his back.  
“My, My.” he sighed. “My dear idiot.” he rubbed his eyes. “We are quiet messed up as it turns out.” he got up when Mycroft was gone for a long time.  
“Are you okay?” he knocked on the door.  
“Been better.” Mycroft mumbled and opened the tap to wash his face.  
“May I?”  
“I’m coming out.”   
“Again?” Greg opened the door and smiled at him, Mycroft looked at him over the towel with a raised eyebrow. “Hello My.”  
“Hello Gregory.”  
“You look like shit. What are you doing?”  
“I was crying.” he went out of the bathroom.  
“You know what I meant.”  
“Not really.”  
“You lost a tons of weight, your skin is grey your hair is thin…you look exhausted.”  
“Thank you, I was working hard to lose it.”  
“Mycroft.” he whispered.  
“I’m okay.”  
“I beg to differ. Do you have anyone looking after you?”  
“I can look after myself.”  
“So you are lonely. When was the last time you talked to your mum?”  
“When she looked for Sherlock…”  
“Only about him I guess.”  
“What else should we talk about?”  
“You.”  
“What would we need to talk about?”  
“How you are doing, who are you with, what are you doing, eating enough, being out in the sun enough…”  
“I’m working, there is nothing else.”  
“Thank you.” he rolled his eyes. “Alone?”  
“The best way.”  
“How are you?”  
“Fine.” he answered with irritation.  
“Mycroft…”  
“What do you want to hear?” he snapped. “That I’m a mess, lonely, I rather stay in the office than come home to this place.” he waved around. “That my life is fucked up and there is only me to blame for it.”  
“Yes.” he nodded with a serious face. “It always helped you to get it off your chest.” Mycroft stared back at him. “Helped?”  
“There is more.” he mumbled turning his eyes away.  
“I listen. Make tea…” he went to the kitchen. “Want something to eat?” he picked up the takeaway menu.  
“No.”  
“Then you get something.”  
Mycroft was sitting on the sofa when Greg brought the mugs to the living room.   
“When you feel like it.” he smiled at him reassuringly.  
“Not in a hurry?”  
“Nope, I have all the time for you.”  
“I moved away…” he started shakily. “I was planning to stay for just a term, but then the CIA approached me…and I worked with them for three years before I got home to work with my uncle. Out there I found someone I thought I loved more than anything and thought he did so, but of course he fucked me over.” he sighed. “I wanted to be with someone so much and there was him. He was set on me to get info out of me which didn’t happen. I said I came home, well this was exactly why I had to leave. Since that I know that lonely is better, the best. It hurts, but this is the safest for the country. Once I moved, Sherlock started to hate me for leaving him behind, which ruined our relationship totally. He barely talked to me, not even when I got home for Christmas, we just argued making mummy frustrated…so not to trouble her more, I went home less and less. I miss them so much but this is better for them, the reject not there to mess up their family.”  
“Mycroft! How many times your parents have to...” Mycroft acted like he didn’t hear it.  
“And now…Sherlock…well you met him. He is an addict, living in god knows where, not talking to me, he talks to you and that is why I hoped that you might be able to talk sense into him. Mummy constantly calls me about him, but I can not say anything to her so I ignore her calls...We were so close and now nothing. I miss my baby brother, I miss him so much.” he wrapped his arms around his legs. “I miss them so much.” he wiped his tears down. “I’m so messed up.” he buried his face. “I better burned to death. Oh yes; her…I had to decide; leave her in the hospital, risking her getting out, hurting someone else…or tell her parents that she died and put her in a more secure place. I chose to announce her dead. I killed their daughter…they took me in and this is how I thank them. One daughter dead and a drug addict runaway son. And I can’t do anything to change it…I can’t…all of this is my fault…I just mess up everything…I…” Greg jumped up and hurried to the phone calling an ambulance.  
“Idiot.” he went back to Mycroft once the call was over. “What was it My? Mycroft, what have you taken! Answer me!” Mycroft just rocked himself, sniffling quietly. “Damn it Holmes.” he grabbed him and took him to the bathroom. “Now you throw up!” Mycroft tried to push his hand away but Greg forced his finger down his throat making him throw up.  
“There.” he held him up. “Everything out My.” he continued pushing his finger down his throat till nothing came out. “I hate you so much Mycroft.” he wiped his face off, Mycroft just curled up on the floor. Greg went to open the door when the bell rung.


	11. Chapter 11

Greg walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, when there was no answer he went in with worry. He sighed seeing Mycroft breathing, the book fallen from his hands. He picked it up and put it aside, covering Mycroft with a blanket.  
“No…” he whined and tried to push it away.  
“It’s okay Mycroft, it’s okay…just me Greg.” he opened his eyes. “Hi.”  
“Oh, Gregory…what are you doing here?”  
“Visiting, heard that they took you home.”  
“Yes.” he pulled the blanket around himself glancing up at him.   
“How are you?” he sat next to him.  
“Well, currently I’m not planning on killing myself…so it’s okay; I guess.”  
“That is an improvement.” he smiled.  
“If you say so.” they sat in silence for a while.  
“You really scared me Mycroft.” Greg whispered finally.  
“I’m sorry, I just…don’t know…”  
“You do know My.”  
“I told you why.”  
“You did, and you got back in touch with me so I can look after Sherlock once you are gone…I know, but why not ask for help My.”  
“Sorry…I shouldn’t have gone to you.”  
“I’m really glad you did…just…why? I have to know.”  
“Because I didn’t want help, okay!” he sat up angrily. “I wanted to die, end of story. There was nothing you could have said or done that would change my mind.”  
“Why?”  
“Stop asking!” he yelled. “I wanted to end it, it hurt, I was lonely, I wanted it to be over so much and you had to fuck it up!”  
“Why are you angry at me?”  
“Because you can not do anything right Lestrade.”   
“I won’t apologise for it Holmes.” he just smiled at him. “Your parents would be delighted if you’d call them, they’d drop everything to help you…I know it. Even I would Mycroft…Anything for you, I promised.”  
“You think you can solve everything.” he snorted.  
“Not everything, but you wouldn’t be lonely, you could talk to me…we could think of a solution together…”  
“Sure. Tell me honestly why would you drop everything and run to help me after that? Tell me!” he demanded.  
“Because you are my best friend, my little brother…and no matter what you say nothing will change that because I love you.”  
“You love me?”  
“I do Mycroft, we all love you and nothing will change that. You can try to push us away, try to close us off but we’ll be always there for you.” he smiled at him.  
“No.” he whined. “Not true.”  
“You’ll see it.” he shrugged. “We are here.”  
“Stop repeating it.” he covered his ears. “Stop repeating it!”  
“Why are you covering your ears?”  
“Stop it!” he whined. Greg started to stroke his back in big circles. “I hate you.” he sniffled.  
“I hate you too.” he chuckled, Mycroft leaned to him gripping his shirt. “I’m here.”  
“Please stay.”  
“Not going anywhere.”  
“Good.” he hugged his arm.   
“What changed your mind My?”  
“What about?”  
“Not wanting to try again.”  
“Shit tons of medication.” he huffed rubbing his eyes.  
“Only that?”  
“No…mummy and dad visiting, you talking to me again…” he admitted reluctantly.  
“I will talk to you a lot, if that is what you need.” he smiled.  
I might need it now.”  
“Sure. I’m here.”  
“Thank you…even after…”  
“Even if you don’t want me around.”  
“Thank you. I can’t promise that I won’t be an ass again.”  
“I think I can deal with it Mr. Holmes.” Mycroft chuckled and wrapped his arms around his legs resting his chin on it.  
“What will you do now?”  
“Once I can manage staying up for the whole day I go back to work.”  
“So you are home sleeping all day long?”  
“Most of the time, yes…I eat when mummy makes me, take my meds, go out for a few minutes to walk and that’s all.”  
“Sherlock?”  
“My uncle found him, he was high…so mum and dad took him to rehab. He is there, he won’t dare to run away now that she knows.”  
“No one is blaming you, I hope you know that.”  
“I do, just...”  
“But it’s really not your fault.” Greg cut him off.  
“You can’t change my mind.”  
“I will try.”  
“Whatever you want.” he rolled his eyes. “How was the wedding?” he changed topics.  
“Really nice, you really shouldn’t have sent the present.”  
“I wanted to.”  
“Very kind of you.”  
“Not kind, just what is decent.”  
“Still.” they sat in silence for a while. “Your mum told me to get you down for tea.”  
“I’m tired.” Mycroft mumbled and laid back down.  
“You can rest after it. Up you go Holmes.” he picked him up easily. “You really need to eat My, skin and bone…skin and bone.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Idiot.” he stopped by the stairs. “Walking?”  
“Better than falling off the stairs.” Greg put him down.  
“They are not scared to leave you on your own?”  
“No, I made dad promise not to have open doors.”  
“Not that it would stop you.” he mumbled.  
“Exactly.” they got down to the kitchen. “Not really hungry mummy.”  
“Don’t really care my dear.” she put out plates. “Sit and eat, I talked to Rudolf.”  
“Yes?” he didn’t look at her.  
“He got what he deserves.”  
“What I’m scared off.”  
“Mycroft!”   
“Sorry mummy.” he mumbled. “But he really has nothing to do with it.”  
“He is there to look after you, and he hasn’t seen a thing…nothing at all. Greg immediately saw that something was wrong…and Rudolph saw nothing? I know you can hide well but not this. I can tell that you are still not well. Why are you not eating? Mycroft? Gregory?”  
“Eating Mrs. Holmes.” Greg picked up the fork giving looks to Mycroft making him eat too.  
“Thank you it was really delicious.” Greg pushed the plate away.  
“Want some more?”  
“No thank you.” he sighed leaning back on the chair.   
“You really should stay for tonight Gregory, it’ll be dark soon…it is no trouble at all.”  
“Maybe, thank you…I don’t really like driving during the night.”  
“Of course dear…but I think you two are old for a sleepover so maybe the guest room will do.”  
“We’ve definitely overgrown the bed.” Greg smiled.  
“I’m on the sofa.” Mycroft slipped out of the kitchen.  
“Not too happy about being home?” Greg helped her take down the table.  
“He’s not happy about anything at all now.” she sighed. “But we thought it is better to get him home, he maybe gets better sooner.”  
“It is much better that he is not alone and also he missed you terribly…not that he’ll admit it.”  
“He will not.” she chuckled. “It is a battle to get him out of his room, but once he is out…he is really talkative, just like when he was still living home. We brought in the armchair for him, he settles there and we talk, nothing serious, but he talks at least.”  
“That is good.”  
“Gregory dear, I know it’s…”  
“I will keeping my eyes on him, don’t worry…even if he runs from me.”  
“Thank you. You two were so close…And then that…my dear boy. He is really fragile, always has been…we took him to therapy to prevent problems but…”  
“Well until this nothing happened.”  
“I always thought he’d come and ask for help from us…we always helped him, always told him he can ask anything...he always said he understands and then this.”  
“Stubbornness runs in the family.”  
“True.” she sighed. “My dear…we tried, really tried…but he…”  
“It’s not your fault.” Greg stroked her back. “Not your fault.”  
“We really tried to do what is best for him, we love him…we…” Mycroft came in and wrapped his arms around his mother.  
“Not your fault mummy, I’m the faulty one.”  
“Don’t you dare say that my dear…don’t you dare.”  
“But I am…it was my fault, you have nothing to do with it.”  
“Kind of…”  
“I’m the one who can’t be normal, who can’t deal with his life…”  
“Shhh, shhh…you are normal my dear.” she tightly held him. “My dear, my dear.” she mumbled. “There is nothing wrong with you. I told you several times that we are really glad you came to us. We are really glad and love you so much. We love you no matter what…no matter what.” she rocked him.  
“But Sherlock…”  
“Not your fault.”  
“But you call me always asking and…and I…”  
“I call in the hope that you talk about yourself too. But since that hasn’t happened in months, I ask about him so I can hear your voice at least. I miss you, I miss talking to you; I know nothing about you since you moved…nothing. Before you told me everything, not now…”  
“Sorry.”  
“I know, I know. I’m sure there is a reason behind it, if you could tell me that would help, because I really don’t know what you need my dear…we really need to sit and talk.”  
“Okay.” he mumbled. “Now?”  
“Sure…let’s sit down and talk.”  
“Please.” he mumbled against her shoulder.

Greg was laying on his back listening to the noises, door close…Mr. and Mrs. Holmes in bed, door two, Mycroft; he chuckled and waited for his door to open.  
“Hi there stranger.”   
“Hello.” he mumbled shifting from one leg to the other wrapped in his blanket.  
“Come here already.” he chuckled and patted the bed.   
“Don’t mind?”  
“I don’t mind, I can’t talk for others.” he chuckled.  
“Well…” he smiled and sat on the bed.  
“Ooooo...continue.”  
“I had a few adventures.”  
“No one permanent?”  
“No.” he sighed.  
“Sorry to hear that.”  
“It’s okay.” he shrugged. “Look!” he showed up the stuffed fox.  
“You still have it!” he smiled.  
“Yes, I mended it…I wish it could be this easy with my life.”  
“You just need a bit more time.” he took his hands.  
“A lot more time.”  
“Are you in a hurry?”  
“Yes, I want my life back.”  
“When did you have it last?” he tilted his head. Mycroft sat in silence, deep in thoughts.  
“I can’t tell.” he sighed. “Maybe I really should take my time…”  
“Maybe.”  
“Mum set you up with this?”  
“No, promise. I only met them in the hospital…you were still refusing to wake up.”  
“Didn’t want to be saved.”  
“I know…”  
“Currently I don’t mind.”  
“Lucky me.”  
“Why?”  
“You won’t take your revenge.”  
“I never would. So you met mummy in the hospital.”  
“Yes, we talked, cried and then parted.”  
“Why cry?”  
“We almost lost you, I almost missed it…frustration for not being able to help you sooner, for acting like and idiot…”  
“Not your fault.”  
“Kind of.” he mumbled. “And later she called me that you are home…and this was the first weekend I could get away.”  
“Thank you for coming…it means a lot, even if I don’t show it.”  
“I know.” he smiled.  
“I’m tired.” Mycroft yawned.  
“Come dear…” he pulled him down. “Sleepy time.”  
“Gregory…”  
“Hush, I just want to save myself the time and trouble.” he wrapped his arms around him tightly. “Nighty night.”  
“Good night Gregory. Thank you, really thank you.”  
“Sure thing.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Gregory?”   
“Hello My.” he closed the fridge.  
“What are you doing in my flat?” he put down his bag.  
“Preparing for your arrival. Your mum called me…”  
“Are you my handler now?”  
“No, I’m your friend.” he chuckled.  
“Thank you, let me…”  
“No need.” he waved.  
“Thank you. I pack out…”  
“Sure, I make tea.” there was something off in the flat. Greg cleaned it but it wasn’t that; something was off and Mycroft couldn’t tell it. He opened his bedroom door and jumped back with a yelp.  
“Don’t scream, you scare her.” Greg chuckled and went after him.  
“What is that!” his hand was shaking as he pointed at the carrier.  
“That is your dog, we thought it would help.”  
“Help?”  
“You only leave bed if it’s really necessary, she’ll help you mobilise…also she is a trained therapy dog.”  
“Therapy dog?”  
“Helps with stress and anxiety; and she’s not even a year old.” Greg picked her out of the carrier. “Sit please.” he patted the bed.   
“I get changed first, no dog hair on my suits!”  
“All right.” he chuckled and put her to the bed.  
“What she called?” Mycroft asked from the other side of the door.  
“Ella.”  
“Ella…” he went back and sat to the far end. Greg let go of her and she immediately ran up to Mycroft climbing to his lap, putting his paws on his chest. “What is she doing?”  
“What she was trained to…you are in stress.”  
“I’m not.”  
“She has a different idea.” Mycroft started to stroke her fur.  
“She is so soft.”  
“We got her everything, she is trained well…” Mycroft curled up hugging her.  
“She kissed me…why?”  
“She likes you.”  
“I like her too.” he mumbled. “She is really adorable.”  
“Good, she needs lots of exercise, things to do, play with, to keep her mind going, to tire her out when you are apart from her…”  
“She will have it, promise.”  
“Good, now come and drink your tea.”  
“In a second.” Greg chuckled and left them.

 

“Hello.”  
“I hate hospitals.”  
“I know My.” he sat next to him. “How’s he?”  
“No change; waiting for him to come around.”  
“I brought you coffee and breakfast.”  
“Nice of you.” he still didn’t take his eyes off Sherlock.  
“Come, you need a few minutes of fresh air.”  
“No, no…” he took Sherlock’s hand. “I have to stay, I have to look after him.”  
“Come on.” he pulled him up. “Just a little bit, he is in good hands.”  
“So you say I’m incapable taking care of him?”  
“No Mycroft. I’m saying you have to take care of yourself so you can do things for others.”  
“Just a bit.” he mumbled and let go of his hand.  
“Thanks. Since when you are here?”  
“Few hours.” he followed Greg out of the room.  
“Spent the whole afternoon and night here.” the nurse who walked past them mumbled.  
“Dear, dear…then you go home and sleep.”  
“Just a bit.”  
“That is a deal. Are you with car?”  
“I don’t like driving.”  
“I know. I take you home then.” Mycroft leaned on him just staring at the ground.

Greg opened the door holding the half asleep Mycroft up.  
“Ahmmm, My?”  
“Hmmm.”   
“What happened here?” he looked around.  
“Sherlock took and sold everything he could.” he started sniffling. “He took Ella too. I don’t know where she is.” he whined. “He took her…”  
“Maybe she just ran off when the door was open…I go and look for her, you go to sleep.” he sighed.  
“I go with you.” he walked out.  
“Mycroft.” he sighed and went after him. “You need sleep now, you’ve been up for…”  
“Ella!” Mycroft yelled once out on the street. “Elllaaa!!”  
“Lost dog.” Greg mumbled to the people looking strangely at them. “Little corgi, have you seen her?”   
“Elllla!” Mycroft was walking around yelling her name.  
“Maybe she…”  
“The park!”  
“Why would she…”  
“Come on Gregory.” Mycroft grabbed him pulling him towards the park.  
“Fine park it is.” he bowed his head.  
“Look!” he yelled and ran across the road not caring about the cars.  
“Jesus.” Greg covered his eyes.  
“Gregory!” he waved from the other side holding up Ella, her legs dangling in the air.  
“Use the crosswalk now.” he pointed towards it.  
Mycroft got back to him in once piece.  
“Poor thing is shaking, hungry…my dear.” he hugged her tightly.  
“Need a bath too.” Greg was determined not to touch the muddy pup. “Don’t rub your face…” Greg sighed. “Why would you listen to me.”  
“I’m listening.” he mumbled.  
“Then stop rubbing your face to the dirty dog.”  
“Okay.”   
“I take care of her and you sleep, because you really need it. You ran across the road without looking around.”  
“Have I?”  
“Yes.”  
“Oh…I’m tired.”  
“That is what I’m saying.”  
“Deal.” he handed her to him.  
“Great.” Greg held the wiggling dog far from himself. “Haven’t you taught her not to run off once the door opens?”  
“She never did it before. Maybe she left with Sherlock who forgot about her…like he forgets about everyone else.”  
“You too?”  
“Oh for him I’m just a punching bag, sometimes literally.”  
“Mycroft…” he whispered.  
“His new favourite thing is to deny that we are brothers. We never told him…it shouldn’t hurt because he is right, but it hurts terribly.”  
“You are his brother if he likes it or not. You are there since he was born, putting him in front of everyone, including yourself. You are his brother and a damn good brother.”  
“Am I? He ran off from me and ended in the hospital again!”  
“You are.” Greg bumped his forehead against his. “You are My.” Ella tried to get out of his arms. “Take her because she won’t calm down.” he handed her to him. “I really mean it, you were always like my little brother and I had no problem with it.” he smiled at him. “I’m glad you found me interesting.”  
“Okay?” Greg laughed and shook his head.  
“I want to help you understand that you are not a bad brother, I have the luck to experience your company for more than Sherlock…so believe me when I say that you are not a bad person.”  
“That is not the same.” he put Ella to the tub. “Not the same.”  
“Why? What else you want?”  
“Him being all right.”  
“Mycroft…listen to me really carefully now.” he cupped his face. “You can not change him…he has to make mistakes, learn in his way what to do, what not to do. He has to find himself, what he wants in life, friends, make his own path and yes there will be slips on the way; you can not prevent it. You can’t…you can’t control his life.”  
“I’m not controlling his life…” he mumbled turning his eyes away.  
“You try Mycroft.”  
“So I should let him lose?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Since he came out of rehab I did that…then I found him in an alley in his own sick. I tried and still ended in the hospital.”  
“You closed him to your flat, giving him a schedule, where to be, when to call you...”  
“I…”  
“I’m talking!” Greg raised a finger. “You still try to control his life and of course he doesn’t like it! Mycroft this is exactly what happened last time…we talked about it.”  
“I know.” he whispered.  
“So why can’t you leave him be? He will realise that it can’t go on like that forever. Problems will pile up and he’ll give up this lifestyle. Your parents know?” Mycroft turned really red. “I call her.” he sighed and got up from the floor. “Damn my knee.” he gripped it.  
“What happened?” Mycroft scanned him worriedly, they didn’t have time to catch up with everything that happened with them during the hiatus.  
“You know…motorcycle accident.” he mumbled nonchalantly.  
“What?” he stood up. “When, how bad?”  
“A year into your runaway.”  
“How bad?”  
“It was…pretty bad.”  
“Why not tell me?”  
“Your parents knew…I wrote to you once I was well enough…but nothing. Please don’t cry…” he took his hands. “Mycroft…” he pulled him to a hug. “Dear, please…no need to cry. I’m okay, nothing permanently damaged…” Mycroft tightly hugged him sobbing against his chest. “It’s okay, you’re just exhausted, have lot on your mind…you sleep and everything will be all right.”  
“I could have lost you.” he whined.  
“I’m okay My, promise.” he chuckled. “Let’s get you to bed.” he pulled him towards his room. “I get you Ella once she is clean, okay?” Mycroft nodded. “And you call me once you are up, deal?”  
“Deal.” he whispered.  
“Now you get settled and sleep! Understood?”  
“Sleep, yes boss.” he tapped around for his pyjama. Greg chuckled and went back to the bathroom, Ella looked up at him anxiously.  
“Sorry love, you are messy…clean up and lunch, then he is all yours.”

“So?” Greg leaned closer.  
“What is it?” Mycroft raised an eyebrow.  
“How are you dealing with the distance?”  
“Stalking him.” Greg tried not to spit his coffee. “Not personally, but you know…always changing them so he won’t realise it.”  
“Lovely.”  
“I don’t interfere, I just need to know what he is up to.”  
“Annoying me.” he smiled.  
“Sorry about that.”  
“Until he doesn’t get me in trouble…” Greg shrugged.  
“Thank you.” he smiled at him.   
“Another annoying little brother.”  
“Am I annoying?”  
“No.”  
“Are you sure because…”  
“Mycroft!” he raised an eyebrow.  
“Sorry.”  
“How’s therapy?”  
“It is…hard.”  
“No one said it will be easy.”  
“I know, but I hate facing myself.”  
“Well, it was about time.”  
“Poor thing is always on alert.”  
“Take her with you?”  
“I need her.” he hugged Ella.  
“I’m happy we got her for you.”  
“Thank you.” he picked up his phone.  
“Report on him?” Mycroft nodded. “I don’t want to scare you My, but he doesn’t remember or doesn’t want to acknowledge that you and me have been friends for ages.”  
“I know…maybe not mention it to him.”  
“Okay.” he chuckled.  
“Are you nervous?”  
“What do you think?” he took Ella from him stroking her.  
“You are.” he smiled.  
“It’s a baby.”  
“You thought that of me too.” he smiled at him over his cup.  
“Ha, ha.”  
“Not lying.”  
“I know but this time a real one.”  
“I know…but you always wanted lot of them.”  
“I did…still want to…jus the nerves.”  
“And her?”  
“She is okay.”  
“It’ll be fine, you are really good in taking care of others.”  
“How do you know?”  
“I’m your little brother...I know it.” Greg laughed. “I would help but…”  
“Sophie hates you. I still don’t know why.”  
“Told you, competition.”  
“But what competition? We are married, having a baby, I love her…we are just friends.”  
“Still.” Mycroft shrugged. “I’m sorry but…”  
“Have to run.”  
“Therapy.”  
“Oh, then don’t let me keep you.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “See you My.”  
“See you.”


	13. Chapter 13

Greg anxiously drummed on the wheel. “Damn this bloody traffic….” his phone rang. He glanced at the screen to see it was Mycroft.   
“Hello My.”   
“Gregory…” Greg could clearly hear that something wasn’t right with him. He sighed inwardly. ‘Not now My, sorry.’  
“Are you okay My?”  
“You?” he asked back.  
“Stuck in traffic, Sophie went into labour and I’m stuck.”  
“Oh…” he mumbled. “Take a left turn now.”  
“What?”  
“Turn left.”  
“But that…”  
“Left Gregory.”  
“All right Mr. AllSeeing.”  
“I can tell from the noises and…”  
“Of course you can. Don’t make me lost please.”  
“Won’t.”  
“Okay, left is done…”  
“Straight ahead.”  
“Why you called by the way?”  
“Not important.”  
“I can tell something isn’t right…talk to me.”  
“It can wait, truly. The girls are more important now.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Roundabout, second exit and again just go.”  
“I left Sherlock in the Yard, no problems, just gave him a few dead cases. He’ll be occupied with them for a week or so.”  
“Thank you.”  
“He is kind of useful and when there is work, he is clean…told you so.”  
“You did, you did.”  
“What am I hearing! The great Mycroft Holmes admitting that he was wrong! What an age we live in!”  
“No one else heard it.” he chuckled.  
“But the knowledge of it puts me above the others.”  
“Very funny, now a left turn.”   
“Are you sure?”  
“Being wrong once made you doubt me?”  
“No my dear friend.”  
“Turn right at the next light.”  
“I know where I am!”  
“When you have time call me, good luck.” Mycroft ended the call.

“Coffee, coffee and then home…coffee.” he bumped to someone. “I’m sorry, terribly sorry.”  
“Seems like they hire anyone at the yard now days…”  
“Anthea? Oh damn…he is here!” he was wide awake. “That is why he called me? Is he okay?”  
“He is fine, it’s not that bad…I just told them to keep him in so he can rest.”  
“Which way?”  
“Get your coffee first, he can wait.”  
“Anthea!” she crossed her arms in front of her chest. “Yes Ma’am.” he mumbled.  
“Now?” he asked once he drunk his coffee.  
“All right.”  
“What happened to him?”  
“He will tell you, if he wants to.”  
“Accident?”  
“Can’t you understand what I’m saying?”  
“I can.” he whispered and followed her up the stairs.

“Hello Mycroft.” Greg sat on the bed.  
“I told you it’s not important.” he looked at him.  
“Not important?” he almost yelled.  
“No. How are they?”  
“All right, they both are. She is gorgeous…she is...just so beautiful and cute and…”  
“I’m sure.” he smiled.  
“What happened?”  
“Well…bit of kidnapping…took me time to get myself out of the situation…few scratches.”  
“Few scratches!!!” he stared at the thick bandages.  
“It’s really nothing, compared to what I had before.”  
“Holmes.” he shook his head.  
“I’m okay.” he smiled and curled up. “Anthea blackmailed them to keep me in.”  
“I know…need me to feed Ella?”  
“No she’ll do it. You just concentrate on the girls.”  
“Who did this to you?”  
“You know I can’t talk about that.”   
“What do you want to talk about then?”  
“I just called to see if you are okay…to check in on you.” Greg stroked his hair.  
“I’m okay My. I’m here, your family is fine…we are all right My. No need to worry.” he grabbed his hand. “My dear.” he laid next to him and held him gently stroking his hair. “I know Mycroft.”  
“I…I…”  
“Shhh Mycroft, I know. I know…”  
“I’m too old for this.” Greg chuckled. “I had enough of this. I’m changing occupation.”   
“Sure.” Greg chuckled. “When you worked for the CIA…”  
“Field agent.”  
“This time?”  
“Just the office; they thought they can get money out of my family.”  
“So nothing to do with your work.”  
“Nope…I know what I said…I’m sick I can do whatever I want.” Greg laughed.   
“Your mother knows?”  
“No, not this…she’d just worry. I don’t want her to worry, not because of this.”  
“Okay My.” he reassured him. “I’m not telling it to her.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Why did they hurt you if they wanted to get the money?”  
“Because I was annoying.” Greg laughed.  
“Typical Holmes, getting kidnapped and rather than staying quiet and put…”  
“You know me, I can talk.”  
“You can.”  
“Go home and rest. I’ll be here…not running away, only if I get a roommate…but then I call you. Promise.”  
“Sleep a lot!”  
“Yes boss.” he yawned. “I sleep instead of you too.”  
“Holmes, Holmes!” he laughed and got up. “I’ll come and see you tomorrow.”  
“Thank you.”

“And here is your uncle Mycroft…” Mycroft quickly pulled the blanket up to his nose.  
“Oh, it’s just you Gregory.” he sighed.  
“What are you doing?” he frowned.  
“Anthea sneaked Ella in.” he whispered and pulled back the blanket.  
“And I sneaked Abigail in.” Greg sat down. “This is uncle Mycroft.”  
“Hello darling. She is really cute.” Mycroft took her. “Oh, she is gorgeous...got your eyes…”  
“Thank you.” Greg was beaming.  
“Is she all right?”  
“Yes, perfectly fine. We are going home tomorrow.”  
“Ready for it?”  
“I hope so.” he chuckled.  
“I’m sure.” he put her to his legs. “I’m sure.” Ella sniffled towards her. “A baby my dear…” she rather curled up next to him. “You are lucky Gregory, so so lucky.” he sighed.  
“You can have one, adopt or have your own baby.”  
“I don’t think it’d be good for anyone.”  
“I think you’d be an amazing father…nothing will change my mind.” Greg stroked her hair. “I’m sure the little lady agrees.” she yawned.  
“Awww.” Mycroft was smiling widely at her. “I should find someone who’d stick with me first…who’d bare me.”  
“On it!”  
“What?”  
“I accept the challenge…finding Mycroft a husband or just a baby daddy.”  
“Concentrate on your child.”  
“Little father daughter bonding time.”  
“Poor child.” Mycroft quickly covered Ella with the blanket when someone looked in on them.  
“When can you go home?”  
“Today, I’m waiting for my papers.”  
“So you are really okay?”  
“Promise. I could show you, but I’m not undressing in front her.”  
“She is sleeping.” he chuckled.  
“Still…I always told you when I wasn’t okay.”  
“I know. Better take her back, before they start panicking.”  
“Call me if I can help with anything...anything at all.”  
“I’ll send you pictures!”  
“Thank you. Good luck.”  
“No need, I had someone to practice on.” he smirked.  
“Lestrade!” Mycroft knelt on the bed making Ella bark.  
“Is there a dog here! Mr. Holmes…” the doctor came in. “What a baby does here?”  
“Bye.” Greg hurried away hearing the doctor scolding Mycroft.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realised that it's almost two months since I last updated. I can't promise, I'll have quicker updates.  
> But here are the boys, Mycroft having issues with his biological makers and Greg wiht his family.

“Ella?” Greg frowned seeing her toddle around at the holding cells. “Mycroft?” he looked for him. “Come here darling.” he picked her up. “Where you left you master?” she licked his nose. “Okay, okay…stop where is he?”  
“There.” the desk clerk pointed towards a corner.  
“Why are you hiding My?”  
“I…” he sighed. “You will say I’m mental.”  
“Why?” he frowned.  
“I’m here for my parents.” he whispered staring at his feet.  
“What? What happened? Are they okay? Sherlock…”  
“My biological makers.”  
“Are you really this stupid?”  
“She wrote to me…I…what else should I do?”  
“Ignore them. They kidnapped you, they let your brothers abuse you, they neglected you…”  
“But if not for them I wouldn’t be alive.” Greg rubbed his eyes.  
“How she found you?”  
“Letter.”  
“Where did she get your address from?”  
“My…” Mycroft sighed. “My brother’s daughter ended up in the hospital, I have eyes on them…they…she needed help. Just a little baby girl…”  
“Mycroft.”  
“She is an innocent child, what else should I have done?”  
“Help, okay but disappear afterwards. When was it?” Mycroft mumbled something. “When?”  
“Few years ago.”  
“After that?”  
“My brother contacted me when our parents…got arrested.”  
“And you got them out.”  
“I found a lawyer, yes.” Mycroft was red to the ears, not daring to look up.  
“Why are they in this time?” Mycroft stayed silent. “Mycroft Holmes!”  
“I’m not a HOLMES! I’m not…I’m their son…I’m just as bad as them. You have no idea what have I done, none! I’m even worse than them…”  
“You are…they are staying where they belong.” he grabbed his arm and dragged him away.  
“Gregory…I promised them.”  
“What good that will do.” he pushed him to a room shutting the door. “This isn’t the first time they got arrested.”  
“I know.”  
“They get out and get in again! What good this would do?”  
“I have to…”  
“You get them the lawyer to get out and then what? Give them money and when it is gone, they end up here again. This does nothing to them, nothing at all…and most certainly does no good for you.”  
“They are my parents!”  
“I can’t understand you…I really can’t! They did nothing for you, nothing at all! What on earth you owe them? I tell you; nothing!” he put Ella to the table and marched out.  
Greg was smoking by the door when Mycroft came out. He grunted seeing the two people following him out.  
“You are mental.” he mumbled when Mycroft stepped to him.  
“Tell me you wouldn’t do anything for your family.” he took the cigarette from him.  
“They are not your family! What about your brothers?”  
“Two dead, one in jail for good, on is a drug dealer….one doing really well, working having a family. Others are just…existing.”  
“On your money.”  
“What else should I do?” he whispered.  
“Let them suffer…that is what they deserve. After everything they did to you, kidnapping, abuse…the amount of emotional trauma you had to live through.”  
“But if they…”  
“Yes if they don’t have sex you are not here…heard it before. But other than that what they did for you? WHAT?” he yelled with disbelief.  
“Please don’t yell Gregory.”  
“I do what I have to; to get you fucking understand!” he hissed and lit another cigarette.  
“You shouldn’t smoke…not good for you nor for the baby.” Greg laughed dryly.  
“And letting pests live on you, helps you how? No wonder you don’t get better.”  
“I am getting better.”  
“Yeah…running after ungrateful pests, who prey on your soft heart, your conscience, your bank account…constantly trying to hide it from us, getting enough money to help them out, not caring about yourself.”  
“They are my family…I’m related to them by blood. I can’t do anything against that…”  
“Blood, blood, blood…it means nothing. You are nothing like them.”  
“No, I’m worse.”  
“Why? Tell me what is so similar?” Mycroft was silent for a long time. “What I thought.” he snorted. “Whatever…” he threw away his cigarette and left Mycroft standing by the door.

“Stop this, you are really annoying.” Sherlock asked from Greg as he paced next to the table.  
“Your brother is an idiot.”  
“Finally getting to the same conclusion.” he snorted.  
“Just…why can’t he listen to anyone? I want good for him why can’t he understand that.”  
“Not interested.” Sherlock mumbled but Greg didn’t care. He continued to pour everything on him. From Mycroft he went onto home problems, Sherlock being troublesome, work and god knows what else.  
Oh, you are finished?” Sherlock looked up after a long time.  
“Thank you for listening.”  
“Aham.” Greg sunk to his table.  
“You think I should apologise to My?”  
“Why?”  
“He needs to know that I’m not mad at him…he needs to know.” he got up. “I go and talk to him, you stay put till your father collects you and no more files for you for today.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I said so!”  
“Because I said so.” he repeated childishly.  
“Take it or leave it.”  
“Fine.” he hissed. “Tell him that this is his fault too.” Greg rolled his eyes and left without a comment, he knew Sherlock wouldn’t listen and he’d just angry and probably lose his temper more easily later when he’s talking to Mycroft. So he just left it, mumbling to himself.

Greg found Mycroft still in the office.  
“My.” he knocked on the doorframe.  
“What?” he didn’t look up.  
“I want to apologise, it was stupid of me.”  
“Why?” he kept his eyes on the screen.  
“Well…because…I apologise for the way I talked and for raising my voice and calling you an idiot...”  
“Only those?”  
“Yes. I mean everything I said.” Mycroft didn’t react. Greg walked around the table and pulled Mycroft away from the desk by the chair. “Look at me.” Mycroft glanced at him over his reading glasses. “Why?” he whispered.  
“Guilt.” Mycroft whispered really quietly. “If I don’t run off…they don’t kidnap me…no jail time…no start to the loop.”  
“What would happen if you’d stay?”  
“They would struggle but…”  
“You’d starve, have no proper education, your brother would rape you…and god knows where would you be now…if I have to guess; your body would be decomposing in the woods somewhere, no one missing you.”  
“But…”  
“Yes?” Greg waited for him to continue.  
“I’m their son.”  
“Are you?”  
“They made me, I should…everyone says that you have to take care of your parents.”  
“Yes, you do that for Mr and Mrs Holmes…they are your parents, only them.” Greg held his hands.  
“I just…” he sighed.  
“Give me the letters.”  
“I don’t have them.”  
“Mycroft, give me the letters.” he repeated with more force. Mycroft reached to the drawer and took them out, reluctant to hand over. Greg took them from him anyways.  
“Where are you going?” Mycroft got up when Greg left the office. “Gregory?” he went to the bathroom. “What…” Greg lit the letters throwing it to the tap.  
“There…this is what you’ll do to them, unopened!” Mycroft whined. “Unopened!” he looked at him sternly.  
“What if…”  
“Good, what they deserve.”  
“But…”  
“What they deserve.” Greg extinguished the fire. “Now, I take you to have dinner.”  
“Shouldn’t you be home?”  
“Just give me one night off. Please.” Mycroft smiled at him.  
“Your turn to whine?”  
“Give me Ella and food.” he sighed.  
“Let’s head off.”  
“First you promise me that you do this…every time a letter comes.”  
“I…”  
“Promise.”  
“I promise.” he nodded. “I think.” Greg rolled his eyes knowing that Mycroft would need more time to get to that conclusion on his own.  
“If you get one call me…and I help you through the steps.” he smiled at him. “Do they know your phone number?”  
“No.”  
“Good, that is good. Ever turned up at your flat?” Mycroft nodded.  
“Move.”  
“Gregory…” he whispered.  
“This is my advice, move…but of course it is up to you.” he smiled. “Now we should leave the bathroom before the office starts gossiping.” Mycroft chuckled. “Oh….you…” Greg could read his mind easily. Greg ruffled his hair and made his clothes a bit dishevelled. “And now let me see you.” Mycroft got his appearance disarranged too. “Why?”  
“They started to gossip about me and a lady…this way they really understand that I’m not interested in her.”  
“That old, ugly, stupid bat?”  
“Yes.”  
“Ewwww.” he shrugged. “Anything My…but…ewww.”  
“I don’t want to be in the same office as her, not to mention touching her!!! Thank you Gregory.” he smiled at him.  
“You invite me out then.”  
“Deal. You go first and then I…wait by the car.”  
“Sure darling.” he chuckled and exited the bathroom. Mycroft followed not long after, from the looks he could tell that Greg played his part well. Mycroft ran his fingers through his hair and rearranged his clothes as he walked out.  
“Good job Gregory.”  
“What can I say, I’m a natural.” he stroke a pose on the car hood.  
“You are.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Where is the little lady?”  
“Home, we can pick her up…”  
“Takeaway!” he opened the door for him.  
“Sure.” he nodded. “Or we can…”  
“Not cooking on my night off!” he huffed sitting to the driver’s seat.  
“Sure.” Mycroft nodded. “I sense you have some things to get off your chest too.”  
“If you don’t mind.”  
“Not at all.”  
“Thank you so much.”

“I’m so tired My…tired of everything and everyone.” Mycroft sat in silence cradling his tea after dinner. “I…I’m still a nobody at work so everything is on me. Which I was fine with, but since I have to take care of everything at home…I feel drained, tired, exhausted… I cook and clean and shop and as soon as I arrive Anna puts her legs up and does nothing…or just leaves. I love her, don’t get me wrong but…she is at home all day long. Just a little something…cooking maybe; but no. I get home, cook, clean, feed her, bathe her…she just watches tv or goes out with her friends. I tried talking to her, but then she yells at me for not wanting to help. That she is home with her all day long, that I have no idea how hard is that…that she feels under the weather. When I suggested to talk about that with someone…I ended up sleeping on the sofa for a week. Not that we…you know.” he mumbled. He played with Ella’s ears. “She’s almost a year old and since we made her…nothing.”  
“If it helps I don’t have any action either.” Mycroft chuckled.  
“Thank you for your solidarity.” Greg snorted a smile hiding in his eyes. “Don’t know what to do. Whenever I try talking to her, calmly…you know I can do that. But she always attacks me, yells at me…so we end up arguing. I’m dreading the day the neighbour calls the police on us. I feel exhausted, but according to her there is no reason for me to feel like that. Like I do nothing all day long. I work too, a lot you know.”  
“I know, I know Gregory.”  
“I’d love to have just one night for myself, one night when I don’t have to stay up late, no crazy early morning…just a little help. I’m not expecting her to do everything! I’m not!”  
“Gregory.” Mycroft whispered. “I understand it, I know it…I know.”  
“Sorry.” he sighed, his shoulders dropping, hugging Ella tightly.  
“Maybe you two could go on a little holiday, I babysit.”  
“I can’t, work doesn’t allow it.”  
“A weekend? You can get a weekend, don’t you?”  
“Maybe…I can try.” he hummed. “I’ll try that…you really would babysit?”  
“Of course.” he smiled. “Have nothing else to do.”  
“Just looking for a new place.” Mycroft rolled his eyes. “I know you don’t really like it here.”  
“How?”  
“The way it looks…not you, not at all.”  
“It’s more professional looking.”  
“It’s your home, not your office…it doesn’t have to look professional.” he huffed.  
“Are we arguing about my taste?”  
“We are not arguing, I’m just merely suggesting something.”  
“I think about it, I promised.” he closed the subject off.  
“What will you do with Ella, till she is here?”  
“Nothing, trying to make her at peace with it.” he shrugged.  
“She hasn’t bitten her since.”  
“I know, but it was really traumatic for her.”  
“Poor little lady.” Greg cooed. “Scared of the baby.” Mycroft chuckled and took the plates to the kitchen.  
“I better head home, laundry day.” he stretched. “Thank you for dinner.”  
“Any times.”  
“And think about what I said.”  
“Will do, promise.”  
“I know.” he smiled at him. “Bye My.”  
“See you Gregory.”


End file.
